


You're my prey

by Vixfoz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixfoz/pseuds/Vixfoz
Summary: 'Urgent prison cleaner needed' is what it said online, at first anyone would skip past it and look for other jobs but there were no other jobs available in your city.Being desperate for money you had to agree to this job, though you meet someone you least expected to meet, or even make some sort of relationship with.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. Predator and prey

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologise for recreating an account and removing this story, but it is back up now and I'll be slowly working on new chapters!

'Urgent prison cleaner needed' is what it said online, at first anyone would skip past it and look for other jobs but there were no other jobs available in your city. 

Being desperate for money you had to agree to this job, otherwise you'd be left homeless and hungry. You know that this job offer is not the best, maybe even one of the worst, but there's no point in complaining now. You've got the job and you're going to do it, even if it kills you. 

Bucket and sponge in hand you enter a cell holding room, you've heard that this is where the most dangerous criminals are kept which is making you feel a bit uncomfortable, but then again they are behind bars and the chances of them escaping is low, or so you'd like to think that's the case. 

The smell alone is enough to make your stomach do somersaults, never mind the sight of the dirty walls, ones which you have to scrub clean; They look like they haven't been cleaned in years and by the looks of it this may even take you years to fully clean them. 

An annoyed sigh leaves your lips as you wonder where to start to get it done as quickly as you can. Should you start from the corners and make your way inwards or should you start from the left and make your way to the ri- 

'It will take you at least 3 months to clean that wall, if you don't die first, that is.' A cocky voice emerges from the shadows, the owner of the voice is looking straight at you with his blue eyes. After a quick inspection you can see that his wrists are bound by restraints, ones that stop his hands from touching together; He must be an alchemist. 

But, what does he mean if you don't die first? Is he planning on escaping and catching you like you're his prey? His cockiness is bothering you. 

With both of your hands on your hips you reply, 'Watch me.' Maybe you shouldn't have said that, now it sounds like you're willing to accept it as a challenge and finish it before 6 months, as if you'd be able to do that! 

To your surprise he burst out in a series of chuckles, 'With pleasure, little mouse.' Little...mouse...? Great, not only do you have to do the shittiest job but you have a criminal calling you nicknames on your first day. 

You turn your body away from him and grab the soapy sponge, getting ready to scrub. The faster you ignore him and get on with your work, the faster you'll get this cleaned. Part of you does want to prove him wrong, even if it means working just that much extra. 

Hearing a shuffle behind you, paranoia forces your eyes to glance over, only to see the man now sitting down on the edge of his bed. Long jet black hair falls down, covering his face completely. Now, you're not able to tell if he is still looking at you or not. Maybe it's best you get on with your work rather than inspecting him more. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Scrubbing the walls for almost 2 hours leaves your arms feeling numb, you're guaranteed to have sore muscles in the morning. At least, the man behind you has not said anything to you since you started cleaning. It's time for a small break. 

As you get up and stretch your arms you notice him in the same position as before, almost like he hasn't moved a muscle. Unless he has been watching you clean for the past 2 hours... In fact, you're certain that you see a glimpse of his blue eyes through the gaps in his long hair. 

Initially you imaged the most dangerous criminals to look... different; With battle scars and huge built up bodies, yet at first glance he looks like any ordinary man. Taking a step closer you notice interesting markings on his palms, although you can't quite tell what they represent because of the shadows. They must have something to do with alchemy. 

Speaking of which, there's not a doubt that if he didn't have the wrist restraints then he could easily destroy you within seconds with alchemy. A cold drop of sweat rolls down your forehead as you think of how easily you could die here. How easily he could catch you like you're his prey... Maybe that's why he nicknamed you little mouse; Because he already sees you as his prey. 

You gulp in unsettlement as you take a step back, not wanting to get too close to his cell. He must see you do this when he gets up to look at you, a smirk spreads out on his face. 'What is it little mouse, afraid of me? Afraid of what I might do?' In fact, yes you are afraid. But you're not willing to show your fear, if he can't already smell it on you that is. 

You shake your head, 'No, I'm just curious by the markings on your palms, besides it might be rude to stand too close to your cell.' While you're here for the next god knows how long, you might as well learn something new of the criminals here. At least, it will give you something to think about while working. 

He edges closer to the bars and holds onto them, if his restraint weren't in place then he could easily grab you if he reached out. 'You're bothered about being rude to a killer? You really are a little mouse aren't you,' It looks as though he wants to reach out his hand to you, luckily he can't, instead he shows you his palms which display strange markings. 

You automatically get close to look at the markings without thinking. Only when you're inches away from his hands that you realise how close you are and how dangerous this may be. When he doesn't flinch to get you, you allow yourself to calm down and inspect the strange markings. From what you can see they are triangles inscribed in a circle, with a small circle in one and a moon in the other. You wonder what they mean... 

It's almost as if he can read your mind when he explains what they mean, 'This sun symbol signifies gold and this moon symbol signifies silver.' 

You can't believe that on your first day you're this close and talking to an inmate, you must be losing your mind that you allowed yourself to do this. Yet, you're still very much intrigued by this, you've never really had a chance to see any alchemy symbols this close up before. 

Interested you ask more about it, 'What alchemy do you specialise in?' His smirk turns into an excited one, which almost looks psychotic. 

'Explosions.' So he could easily blow this whole place up if it wasn't for the restraint around his wrists...? It really makes you wonder what he has done to get himself in prison. Actually, you’d rather not know. 

You move yourself away from his hands worrying that he may try to reach out to you and perform alchemy. You're uncertain of how strong these restraints are. 

His ocean eyes glisten in the shadows as he looks you dead in the eyes, as if he is trying to determine what you're thinking. 'Don't worry little mouse. I can't use my alchemy so I won't be blowing this place up any time soon.' You guessed as much. 

Still, it doesn't stop you from worrying, being surrounded by criminals is enough to make you uncomfortable and paranoid. 

'Anyways, since you'll probably be here a while, considering how much cleaning you have to do in this block, I'm Solf J. Kimblee, the crimson lotus alchemist. Pleasure to meet you little mouse.' He stretches out his palm to shake your hand, which you don't accept, instead you just introduce yourself. You're unsure what he would do with your hand in his, you’d rather not find out. 

As soon as you introduce yourself, his eyes sparkle in excitement sparkle in excitement. This must be the first proper communication that he has had for a while, who else would be as willing as you to speak to a criminal like him? Even still, you don't trust him enough to allow yourself to get any closer, there's no telling in what he is capable of. 

'I should get on with my work, don't want to be caught for slacking off, who knows what they'd do to me.' You stretch your arms once again to help prevent the aching muscles in the morning, though you're positive that no matter how much you stretch, the ache will be inevitable. 

Kimblee gives you puppy eyes, making you cock your head at him. 'Take a longer break and speak with me, maybe even come in here, I'll blow up the doors so you can invite yourself in.' Wait, can he actually use his alchemy or is he messing with you? He can't be serious. 

A hysterical laugh flows out of his mouth and fills the room completely, making your confusion to grow. 'You should have seen your face little mouse! You didn't actually think I was being serious did you?' Part of you expected this, but it didn't stop you from feeling ashamed. 

Your lips turn into a pout as you feel your face turning crimson so you turn your face away from him, hoping he doesn't see your embarrassment. 'It's not my fault that I'm on edge being so close to a killer and having him say that he will use his alchemy, something that can easily end me within seconds.' With the corner of your eye you see his expression, aghast at your response. 

Waving his palms, displaying his symbols, he tries to gesture you to settle down, 'Relax, I can't use my alchemy due to this stupid thing,' His eyes point straight at the restraint, you see the annoyance at the restraint, which you're thankful for, unlike him. 'Although, I'd be able to use it if I had it.' Had what? 

You ask him as such and he replies, 'Can't tell you, you'd be disgusted if I told you what it is.' Well, now your interest really piqued; He knows exactly how to get a reaction out of someone. 

Pouting again, you hope that he gives in and tells you, to your slight surprise he doesn't. 

'Maybe if you use those pouting lips on mine then I'd tell you.' Almost instantly, your eyes widen and your jaw drops; He can't be serious about this, you'd never do something as stupid as that. 

Confidently, you shake your head, 'Never.' 

Kimblee gives you a soft wink, 'One day you'll change your mind.' Yeah, right. 

That's it, you've heard enough of this conversation, it's time for you to get back on with your cleaning. What did you really expect from speaking to a manipulative criminal like him? 

Without a second thought, you grab the sponge and soak it in the soapy water, which has not turned cold. Burying your conversation deep in your mind, you get on with scrubbing making sure to remove as many grease layers as you possibly can. You will prove yourself and do this in less than 3 months. 

Sweat builds up on your body as you put all of your remaining energy into cleaning. You have to admit that 5 minutes of this back breaking work feels like hours that you start to question how you'll cope with this for the next few months, not to mention the flirtatious remarks from the man behind you, who is not sat back down again. 

It must have been at least 15 minutes of solid work before a guard walks through the door, 'Come on, home time for you.' But you've only been here less than 3 hours... right? 

Right? 

You almost can't believe him when he informs you that you have been working for almost 6 hours, how did time fly to quickly; Usually time goes fast when you're enjoying yourself and you can positively say that you haven't. 

'I hope Kimblee didn't bother you too much, he can be quite psychotic sometimes, do try and avoid communicating with him, don't want you going crazy like him.' He lowers his voice not wanting Kimblee to hear him, though it’s not like the criminal can do much being behind bars. 

An agitated voice emerges from the shadows, 'I can hear you Graham.' The guard jumps up in fright. Why is a man, twice the size of Kimblee, with a gun and training afraid of a caged animal? You're really starting to question what that mad has done to earn a place in prison. 

You get up on your feet and brush off the dust off your clothes, you've been trying your hardest not to let any grease and muck to stain your clothes, you don't have enough money to buy new clothes. 

Graham, who you've only just met, turns back to you. 'Off you go, I need to teach this freak a lesson.' Your mind starts wondering what he has in mind, however you're too eager to go home to stay and find out. He will probably not give Kimblee any food for a day or two to teach him self-control, or scold him, though you're positive that won't change a thing. 

Shrugging your shoulders you leave, finally heading home after a tiresome day. Hopefully tomorrow goes as fast as today has.


	2. Caught

You're surprised that you somehow managed to work for hours without your body collapsing on you, and you knew that you'd get sore muscles the next time; Struggling to get out of bed this morning is testament to that. 

After 5 minutes of attempting to get your body used to moving again after a solid sleep, you start wondering what today will bring; Will Kimblee try and flirt with you again or will your body finally give up if you try to push yourself again. Only time will tell. 

For now, you're focused on getting yourself ready and packing yourself a small lunch, packing extra never hurt anybody, also you're certain that you'll be needing this extra energy. Then an idea pops into your head, maybe packing a small first aid kit is a good idea, then you'd be prepared for anything. 

Bandages, antiseptic wipes, plasters and some pain killers. Yes this will do. You shuffle the items in your bag, arranging the most important items at the top for to make them more accessible. Now you're fully prepared for the day ahead. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Arriving at the prison early, you notice Graham holding coffee in one of the halls. He flinches as he tries to sip the piping hot coffee, his waist keys jingle in the process. Not learning from his mistake, he tries to take another sip, burning his mouth again. You're starting to think that the guards in this place are all idiots. 

While avoiding him, which wasn't so difficult considering how focused he was on trying to drink, you make your way back into the block where you're meant to be cleaning. You hesitate for a second before entering, worrying about seeing Kimblee again, will he make his flirtatious remarks again? 

As soon as you open the door, you're greeted with darkness, the atmosphere seems much colder than yesterday. Something feels off. 

Approaching the cell, you see something that you never expected to see; Kimblee is laying on the floor, consumed by the darkness, making it harder for you to see him clearly. Is he even breathing? Somehow you're starting to worry and your heart begins to race, you're not ready to witness a dead ma- 

Squinting, you see his chest slowly move up and down. He's alive. A rush of relief runs through your body, which really surprises you given that you just began worrying for someone that has probably taken other's lives. 

Still, you can't help yourself but wonder what is wrong with him, maybe he fell asleep on the floor or fell out of his makeshift bed? Slowly, you move forward trying to figure it out, but unfortunately, the shadows are making it hard to tell. 

Scanning him and the cell, you notice something that forces a gasp out of your lungs; He is injured. Badly. Without a second thought, your hand reaches into your bag to retrieve your makeshift first aid kit, you didn't think you'd need it this early or even for someone else. But why is your stupid mind wanting to help him? 

There's no time to waste, your instincts are telling you to help an injured man, it's a natural human response after all. Though there is a huge barrier between you and him, reaching your hands through you can only just reach his body, that's not enough. You reach further just enough to nudge him, getting him to wake up will help. 

After a couple of pokes, he shifts slightly filling your mind with a hint of hope. A deep grunt is expelled from his mouth as he opens his ocean eyes to look at you. In the corner of his eye, you see a minuscule tear, almost making you feel sorry for him. 

Quickly, you take your hand back not wanting him to grab you, then you throw in some first aid supplies in hopes that he takes them and tends to his wounds, 'Take these and use them...please' 

His eyes widen as if you're a ghost. Maybe you're pale as one right now but you're definitely no ghost. He's looking as you like he doesn't believe what you just did, like nobody has ever tried to help him before... 

'I-is this a trick? Did Graham put you up to t-this?' Graham? What is he talking about? The cowering man from yesterday wouldn't do something so stupid- 

Wait, Graham did say that he will teach this 'freak' a lesson. No, he wouldn't. You're positive that guards can't do that, but then again this is the first time you've ever been in a prison so you never know what really happens here. 

'Come on, spit it out' Kimblee speaks through his teeth, making you feel unsettled. 

Confidently, you shake your head hoping that he will see this through the shadows, 'No, he did not.' You feel your body relaxing when he sits up and grabs the supplies you threw earlier, carefully inspecting each item. 

Under his breath he mumbles and you swear you heard him say 'thank you', or at least you hope he said that. 

After applying some antiseptic and bandages onto his injured skin, he gives you a small smirk. 'Did you worry for me, little mouse?' 

A flush of warmth rushes over your face, luckily the darkness conceals your face enough to not give away your crimson complexion. You're not even sure how to answer him, you can't exactly say yes and give him the wrong idea, and saying no will go against what you've just done. 

Without another option you just shrug your shoulders in hopes that he drops it, but of course, he doesn't. 

He inches closer so that you can see his face clearly, pressing against the bars. 'Was you worried that I was dead and you'd miss out on...well... this.' He points to himself. 

There he goes, maybe you should have just left him lying there as you got on with your work. 

Speaking of which, you should get on with just that, you'd rather avoid a guard seeing you slacking off especially when you know that guards here like to beat up their inmates. While you're not one, you never know what other things they may do to you. 

Ignoring Kimblee, you get all of your needed equipment to prepare yourself for hours of repetitive cleaning, something you're already dreading. 

His voice stops you from starting, 'Come on, why not talk with me some more? You know, you should give company to the wounded,' No, you shouldn't listen to him, he is good at getting what he wants. You won't let yourself be captivated by him. 

Ignoring him once again, you get on with what you're actually meant to be doing. But like usual, he doesn't give up. 

'If you get me some food, I'll stop bothering you and let you get on with your cleaning.' You hear him lick his lips, which is a sound that sends a shiver down your spine. 

Another noise fills the room, a rumbling noise that sounds like it was made by a prowling predator. Rapidly, your body moves to see the origin of the noise, but you're only greeted by a hungry caged animal that is looking at you with puppy eyes. Cocking your head you answer him, 'Don't you get fed enough?' 

His eyes fall to the floor, 'Actually, I'm not allowed to eat until I fix my attitude, as Graham has said.' What even is this prison? You're not supposed to care for a criminal, you'd usually want them to die for their crimes but somehow actually being in this situation, your thoughts are different. 

You furrow your eyebrows. It's hard to believe that a man that cowered over Kimblee's voice and was stupid enough to try and drink a scolding drink multiple times would be so evil to an inmates, it makes you feel sick to the stomach. 

A large gust of air is forced out of your body as you reach into your bag for the extra food that you packed this morning. Who would have thought that what you packed yourself would actually come in handy, not for you but for a criminal that you still can't believe you're helping. 

With the food in hand, you stretch your arm so that the food is just past the bars not letting your hand go any further. Gradually he goes to grab the food, you can see the hunger in his eyes. 

The hunger that you saw wasn't for the food in your hand, instead, it was for your wrist as you feel a grip on it, quickly followed by a pull forcing your body to move towards and against the cold bars. Likewise, his body is against the bars, causing both of you to now to share heat between you. As much as you hate this, you can't complain for the extra warmth in the cold room. 

To your surprise his grip is not strong and your wrist does not feel uncomfortable. It's so gentle that you might even be able to wiggle out free if you try, but something tells you that if you try then he might grip you tighter. 

Kimblee takes a large breath in and you feel his chest press tighter against the bars and you. 'You smell better than I imagined little mouse. You know, this is already making me feel better.' While you're relieved to be helping an injured man, it does not change the fact that you'd rather not be this close to him. 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you.' Part of you doesn't believe him. 

As a test, you try to wiggle your hand away from his grip and strangely he does not grip tighter. You try again to set your hand free and once again he does not flinch, maybe you really can move away. In fact, he isn't doing much else, just standing there against you and occasionally breathing to smell you. Why is he not doing anything else, he could easily do anything he wants with you. 

Once more, you move your hand away and this time your hand has been set free. Before he gets a chance to grab you again you move away from him and you swear you see sadness on his face with a trace of satisfaction. 

'What was that for? You had me worried for my life!' Imagine if his wrist restraints weren't on... 

He rolls his eyes, 'I told you I wouldn't hurt you,' Then you see the iconic grin spread on his face, 'Ever since yesterday I've wondered what you smelt like and just like expected you smell sweet.' He knows exactly what to say to get your blood flowing through your face, you can almost feel the heat radiating from your cheeks. 

This day is already taking longer than yesterday, and you haven't even started what you're meant to. Maybe it's best to focus on being productive. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Several hours have passed of Kimblee sitting in his usual position, occasionally peeking at her through the gaps in his long flowing hair. There's something different about her, which Kimblee finds very strange given that he prefers to think about his next move, about the inevitable future, rather than women. 

Yet, she is intriguing him. Making him want to know more about her and speaking to her is the best thing that has happened since being in prison. Someone is actually caring for him...? 

Part of him wants to toy with her like he has done with everyone else, while another part of him can't help but want more from her, more than just strangers. Is Kimblee even capable of having a proper friend? 

When she finally leaves for home, he is left alone in his cell. Cold and dark, something that sadly he is used to now. The atmosphere changes from bearable to bitter when she leaves. 

With the corner of his eye, he notices a small object on the floor. With a close look, he registers it as a towel, or something similar. Luckily, it is within reach and Kimblee is able to just grab it with his wrist restraints. When he reels it is with his fingers, he notices that it is a jumper. His heart skips a beat when a sweet aroma hits his nose. 

It's her jumper. She must have forgotten it when she left is a hurry. What is this alien feeling in him as he holds her belonging. Still, he can't help himself but smell it, the mix of sweetness and warmth is enough to make him feel satisfied. 

He almost doesn't want to give it back to her, but then a brilliant idea pops into his head. He can tease her about it and maybe even convince her to come closer to him, just in reach for him to grab her again. He just can't help himself. It's been way too long since he has yearned for this type of connection with someone. 

However, he still has to take it easy and not move around too much. He'd rather avoid letting his wounds reopen again. Sadly, without a philosopher's stone, he is not able to heal quickly, if only he could get his hands on one; Then he could easily escape. 

For now, it's best to rest. Having her jumper in there with him will make sleep just that much better.


	3. Equivalent exchange

First thing you realised when you got home last night is that you forgot your favourite jumper, you had too much on your mind to even think about it; Having Kimblee so close to you, holding onto your wrists is something that did not leave your mind at all yesterday, not even while you slept. Appearing in your dreams so freely. 

Turning on the shower, you hiss as the cold water hits you before warming up and steaming up the room. Yet another day of cleaning and having to deal with Kimblee. On top of that, he has your jumper and he will not give it to you so easily; He may even try and make a deal with you or something. Maybe it's time to buy some new jumpers but with the amount of money you have now, it is hardly an option. 

Subconsciously, you pack yourself another makeshift first aid kit and extra food... but why? It's not really like you'll really need it, more like someone else will. At least, you're prepared for the worst and you never know what the day may bring you. 

Now that you're already, it is time to go to work. Though, you can't shake the thought of yesterday out of your head. You'll have to try extra hard not to get too close for him to catch you like that again; Like a little mouse... no, you won't allow yourself to get used to his nicknames. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Like usual you see Graham in the halls, completely oblivious that you're there; Maybe that's for the better. Just like yesterday, he is drinking his coffee again, this time he is not trying to sip it while it is hot. Scolding his tongue repeatedly must have taught him a lesson. 

Surprisingly the weather has been really warm this morning, which is unusual as it is in the middle of fall and the weather has not been as generous recently. The warm sunlight peaks through the small windows in the building, warming you up as you walk through the halls. It almost feels like it is warming up the prison, maybe you don't even have to ask for your jumper back. 

You're about to walk into Kimblee's block when a familiar voice calls out to you from behind. Turning, you see Graham waving at you as he holds his coffee in the other hand almost spilling it as he waddles towards you, 'How've you been? Having to clean that damn wall must be stressful on your back! You know if you ever want to unwind, just give me a shout and I'll be sure to help you out.' Does he mean what you think he means? You feel yourself cringing at the thought of that. 

A hysterical laugh interrupts him from saying anything else crude to you, 'Graham, don't you have anything better to do?' Kimblee's voice seeps in through the closed doors, how good is his hearing? 

Graham's face flushes red and it looks like his temples are about to burst out of embarrassment and anger. Is he going to punish him again like last time? 

The guard's fist clench up, 'I've told you multiple times that speaking like that to me will result in less food for you.' Graham snaps back. Though you can imagine the bulky man cowering if Kimblee was out of his cell and able to use his alchemy. Kimblee is a much shorter and slender man compared to Graham, however, there is a reason that he is in the block for the most dangerous criminals. 

With a strong push, Graham barges through the doors to look at Kimblee smirking through the bars. He really doesn't know when to stop, he will only get himself hurt again. 

You don’t even know why you even care, but you're not a type to see anyone get hurt so you try and intervene, 'Both of you stop, I need to get on with cleaning and I'd rather not have to clean up a dead body too!' 

Both men look at you, their eyes wide open at your involvement. Kimblee waves both of his hands in pretend surrender 'Little mouse is right, I'm sure you don't want to tire her out more.' 

Graham spits at Kimblee 'Whatever, I'll have a word with you once she'd done' With that, he leaves in a hurry. 

You sigh in relief, at least you don't have to witness an unfair fight right in front of you. 

Quickly, you look around looking for your jumper to see if you really have left it with him. Unless you dropped it on the way home. So far, you don't see it anywhere in the cell. Thank god. 

'Looking for this?' Kimblee pulls out a beige knitted jumper from under his covers and wiggles it. That is definitely your jumper. Gently he brings it up to his face and breathes in, 'bet you were wondering what happened to it, but don't worry I made sure nothing bad happened to it.' 

Yep, you would have rather lost it on your way back, now you'll have to make a deal with the devil to get your favourite jumper back. 

'You'll have to come and get it, I can't really pass you it with these restraint on' He lifts up his hands to show you the wrist restraints tightly around his wrists. 

You cross your arms, 'I'm not playing games Kimblee, Please give me back my jumper.' 

His grin widens at your response, 'I love the way my name sounds coming from your mouth.' If only you could just get closer and steal it off him, he doesn't seem to be holding onto it tightly and he is really aggravating you- 

No, this is exactly what he wants; He wants you to get annoyed so that you jump to get your jumper while he is distracted by something else. Nice try but it won't work on you. Maybe you'll have to make deals of your own. 

Shuffling your hand in your bag you retrieve the extra food you packed this morning. You knew you'd need it for something, thank you subconsciousness. 

Dangling a sandwich in front of you, you propose a deal 'I have a feeling that Graham will not give you any food again so why not trade this food for my jumper? I'm sure that food is way more important than some material.' 

His eyes widen in entertainment, he's enjoying you playing along. Though you're not really playing along with him, you just want your jumper back. 

He eyes the sandwich up and down before answering you, 'Fair exchange, though I don't trust you so you'll have to come here and we can exchange it at the same time.' No way are you getting close to that cell again. 

You shake your head, 'Not happening.' You almost feel like you're about to pout when you remember what he said to you last time you pouted at him. 

Bringing up your jumper, he breathes in smelling your jumper, 'Such a sweet smell, guess I'll just hang onto this then.' You furrow your eyebrows; He is too good at this. 

Trying to look unphased, you shrug your shoulders, 'Guess someone is going hungry today.' You look straight at his face to see if he cares, but unfortunately, he doesn't. Instead, he is wearing his iconic grins. 

You really want it back. 

Gingerly, you step forward against your fears. Maybe getting closer will entice him to make the exchange if you're slightly closer. 'Are you willing to do the trade if I'm this close?' 

Just like expected, he shakes his head, 'To make sure you don't steal the jumper and take away the food, I need you closer than that.' 

What are you even doing? Somehow your body moves forward, almost like you're hypnotized by him. After taking a couple of steps forward you feel like if you extended your arm then you can trade the items. But he continues shaking his head, it's not close enough for him. At this point, you're certain that he will grab you if you come any closer. 

Extending your arm to show him the sandwich, you ask him, 'Is this close enough?' 

Surely he can just about reach it and pass you the jumper, so why is he hesitating still? After pondering for a while, he finally move towards your hand. Just like you, he extends his hand out as far as he can to pass you your jumper which you quickly snatch and drop the sandwich causing it to fall on the ground and disassemble. Shit. 

Kimblee gives you an icy stare, one that cools you down despite the unusual warmth today. 'That isn't a very fair trade is it? I think you owe me for that.' What can you even give him? 

'And what can that be?' God, you hope he doesn't ask anything too crude of you. 

'I'd like you to get me some food from the cafeteria.' Well, that's simple enough, you get meals here anyway so it won't be that hard. 'Although,' Kimblee continues, 'I'd love it if you brought me some extra cold water from the vending machine.' 

You stare at him in silent prayers, thank god he didn't ask anything too demanding of you. A typical guy would ask you to flash him or something, so why is he different? 

Nodding your head, you agree to his request. You do owe him after all, and you don't doubt that Graham will restrict his food again. Also, how difficult will this really be? 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Different aromas hit your nose as you enter the cafeteria, alongside loud chatter from other inmates and guards. The warm sun shining through the small windows touches your skin and warms it up. What a refreshing feeling, one you've been missing for weeks due to the recent bad weather. 

Approaching the vending machines, you notice several food items that at a closer inspection don't look all that appetising. Every vending machine you've ever been to have stocked mouth-watering foods, such as iced coffee, unique sandwich flavours, chocolate bars; While these vending machines sell plain and very expensive foods. Almost too expansive for you to afford it right now. 

Actually, you think that you may only afford one item. You ponder for some time wondering what is the most important thing to get. Getting food would replace the food you was going to give him, but he did ask for water. You huff as you stare at each item. 

The blue lights from the vending machine darken all of a sudden as a shadow towers you from behind. In the reflection of the glass, you see Graham. Not again. 

Sighing under your breath, you turn around and look up at him, 'Can I help you with something?' 

As he leans in closer you get a whiff of a mix of strong coffee and onion from his breath, almost making you gag. As he grin at you, you see small pieces of food on his teeth. What a disgusting sight. 

'There are already multiple inmates that are talking about you and saying that they want you. I'd be careful if I were you, but I can help you with that.' Every now and then you get the same stench hitting your nostrils if this continues then you won't be able to help yourself but move away. 

Without pulling a disgusting face you answer him, 'I'll be alright thanks, There are guards around to stop them if they try anything anyways.' 

Graham completely ignores you, 'I can tell everyone that we are together and then they will stop, maybe if we hug or ki-' 

You cover your mouth and nose with your palm, not being able to take the smell anymore, 'As I said, I'll be alright, thanks.' With an enthesis on 'Thanks'. 

The inmates behind Graham must have heard him as some start laughing and mumbling 'Rejected'. Which causes Graham's temples to enlarge again and his complexion to turn bright red. It's not long before he storms off and out of the cafeteria. 

Likewise, you make your way out after making your purchase, finally being able to make a decision. Hopefully, Kimblee won't be too upset with your choice. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Kimblee gives you a disappointed look as he only sees you holding a bottle of water, 'Did you not get any food?' You can almost see a pout forming on his lips, a refreshing sight compared to his usual grins. How is he so easily able to make you feel sorry for someone like him? 

'Sorry, I could only afford one item, and I made a decision to get you water.' Your head falls down in shame, which immediately strikes a reaction from Kimblee. 

You hear his restraint clank against the bars as he grabs them, holding out his palms; Displaying his symbols clearly to you. 'Oh well, shit happens. You'll just have to make it up to me by helping me drink the water.' He clears his throat and looks down at his wrists, 'It's hard for me to drink with these on, so you'll have to hold the bottle for me.' He can't be serious! 

You've already been close to the cell and that ended up badly already. What is he going to do this time? Grab you again and then proceed to do whatever he likes with you? Also, he must have drank from bottles before with those restraint on, so he must be able to do it now. He is just trying to lure you in. 

Shaking your head, you assure him that you're not willing to do that. 'I'm sure you'll figure it out.' 

He lowers his eyebrows, 'Come on little mouse, you owe me for not bringing me food. Not I'll be starving thanks to you. The least you can do is help me drink some water. That's all I ask.' 

Crap. He's making you feel sorry for him. Maybe if he does try anything then you can shout for a guard. You don't doubt that Graham will try and be a 'hero' to save you. 

Tentatively, you swallow your pride and move forward. When you're close enough, he doesn't try to grab you or even move towards you. However, this doesn't make you any less worried. His palms are still spread out, almost like he's trying to show you that he won't do anything. For now, you're willing to trust him. 

With the bottle in hand, you turn it so that the contents are slowly pouring into his mouth. The way he drinks makes you think he hasn't drank in days, maybe he actually hasn't... 

He is trying to drink so fast that some water drips down his chin and onto the floor like a stream. Without thinking you place your other hand under to catch any falling water, creating a small pool in your palm. It is indeed very cold and refreshing to the touch. 

With a final grunt, he finishes the water. An icy breath leaves his lips as he licks his lips in satisfaction. As he notices the pool in your palm he opens his mouth, 'I haven't drank water for days, I can't allow any to go to waste.' Wait, what is he implying? 

He then proceeds to slurp the water from your palm, how thirsty is he that he is willing to drink from your hand like this? Some of the water escapes and goes onto your arm which he licks. A feel a shiver run straight from your arm right into your spine as you feel his cold tongue against your arm. These shivers prevent your body from moving back like you're frozen on the spot. Though, it does not stop your face from turning crimson. 

His eyes meet yours, which strikes a weird feeling in you. One you can't exactly describe. Your chest feels warm, and your heart flutters. Why are you getting these weird feelings? You're literally next to a dangerous man. Yet, he is calm without leaping at you like a hungry predator. Instead, he seems satisfied maybe even too much as you notice a flush forming on his cheeks. 

Quickly, you shake your head and move away from him. He doesn't try to grab you, instead, he also shakes his head; Brining back his grin, 'Thanks for that little mouse, that was well needed.' 

Just when you thought you saw the softer side of him, he brings back his usual ego. 

'I have to get on with my work, I still plan on finishing this within 3 months.' You lift your head up high in fake confidence; The recent events playing on your mind. 

As you turn your back to him, you could have sworn you heard him mumble '3 months' to himself. Strange. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

You stretch your legs as you lay on your bed, releasing a satisfied groan. Another successful day of cleaning, you can now see more of the clean red bricks. With all of the dirt, it's easy to forget that there is a wall of perfectly red bricks. 

As you lay there feeling proud of yourself, you notice your jumper in the corner of your eye. You have thrown it on your chair as you entered your room. What a mess. 

You go over to it and fold it into a neat cube, but whilst you do that you get a familiar scent. Bringing the jumper up to your nose, you smell something different. It's Kimblee. A mixed smell of man and your perfume. Somehow, it's a pleasant smell. You're finding it hard to admit to yourself that you like it. 

You take in another breath as you lay down in your bed, closing your eyes. With the smell, you get a clear image of him in your mind. Then your heart starts beating faster again. What is this strange feeling and why are you feeling it when you think of him? 

Could it be that you're getting feeling for him? No, that's ridiculous. You even feel ridiculous just thinking about that. There's no way you'd get feeling for a prisoner. For a killer. 

Even with the slightest chance of you having feelings for him, he wouldn't return them. He must be used to toying with women before he eventually kills them. Maybe that's why he's in prison. You need to ask him next time what he has done unless he lies to you. He's already good at convincing you. 

Conflicting thoughts cloud your mind, which eventually fades into dreams as you fall into a deep sleep. The jumper still held in your arms.


	4. Curiosity

You softly wake up to the rising sun peeking through your window. Warmth touches your skin as you look around the room; Brighter and warmer than usual. Maybe spring's weather is approaching faster than you thought. 

Somehow, when you think of going to work, it doesn't seem...as bad. Maybe you really are forming some friendship between you and Kimblee, which is something you never thought would happen. Though, you can't let your guard now, maybe this is how he lures his prey in. 

Besides the unusually warm weather, you also wake up to the smell of your sweet perfume mixed in with the smell of Kimblee; You held onto your jumper as you slept. Immediately, you feel a flush of red forming on your cheeks, a feeling that is recently becoming very common. This smell does explain some of the dreams you had during your sleep... 

Turning yourself out of bed, you start wondering what to wear today, maybe something cooler. You definitely won't need your coat today, maybe just a jumper. Another thing that you need to pack is some extra food; You keep packing plenty, but recently It's not even for you. You don't even doubt for a second that Graham restricted Kimblee's feeds again. 

Extra foods packed and your jumper packed in case the weather decides to change, you are finally ready for the day. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

You feel your heart sick as you register Kimblee's arm bleeding. Several slashes are engraved into his skin, while not so deep you can't help but automatically worry for him. 'Shit' you mumble to yourself, as you approach the cell, so close that you press yourself against it and look at him examining his arm on his bed. He doesn't even bother to come over to you. 

'Are you okay?' You softly prompt him to look at you and respond. After several minutes, his moist eyes look at you. He almost looks like he's embarrassed to be seen this way; Weak. You've already seen him this way, in an even worse state but this time, it seems different. Like he cares as to what you think. No, that's a stupid thought. 

He shakes his head so that the hair falls away from his face, revealing a black eye. Crap, what has Graham done to him again and why is nobody firing him already? But most would argue that he deserves it for what he has done. You'd think the same at the beginning but something stops you from thinking this way now. 

You hold your ground as he softly approaches you, his arms lazily extended. You told yourself this morning that you can't let your guard down, yet, here you are standing so close to him again. He doesn't try to get you, in fact, he seems too injured to do so. 

One of his eyebrows rises, 'Don't worry, little mouse, I've been through worse. Also, you finally getting this close is enough for me.' He's right, you're extremely close today. Your fourth day and you're already trusting him enough to be this close, even after telling yourself you won't get caught off guard. You really are stupid at times. For all you know, he could be doing all this on purpose; For his own gain. 

Even so, part of you trusts him. 

Being so close, you remind yourself of what you've been smelling all night. You have to admit that both yours and his smell, combine together to make a surprisingly pleasing smell. You're pulled out of your deep thoughts thanks to Kimblee as he continues, 'In a week's time, I'll be allowed to come out of my cell and actually eat in the cafeteria instead of here.' 

You feel a shy flutter in your chest as you hear the news, but it does beg the question; Why not sooner? 

You ask him as such and he replies, 'Well, Graham likes to stop me from doing that, and just throws the tray of food in here like I'm some caged animal. Oh, if only I could use my alchemy, he'd be an explosion already.' At the word 'explosion' you see a hint of a grin on his face. Actually, within a matter of seconds, his iconic smile forms across his face before turning into a soft hysterical laugh. 

'Then he'd be sorry.' Kimblee continues. Despite the pain in his arm, he gently grabs your wrist reminding you of the first time he did that. Just like last time, his grip is neither tight nor uncomfortable for you. With his thumb, he strokes your palm, 'Have you ever wanted to be an alchemist?'. 

There has been times that you have considered it, but great risks come with that, and the whole 'equivalent exchange' worries you sometimes. What if you did something wrong and hurt someone by accident? No, you couldn't. 

You shake your head, which doesn't seem to surprise him. 

'Not everyone is fit for it,' He somehow manages to pull you in closer, and you feel yourself against him, sharing heat just like the first time. You feel his soft yet deep laugh above you. 'Guess I'll have to show you alchemy one day.' His explosion alchemy? You gulp as you think of him using it on you... 

Another chuckle leaves his lips, 'Not on you of course.' Can he read your minds? Or was your gulp that loud? 

His thumb still continues to trace over your palms in an almost circular motion, every second you spend like this the more you're willing to trust him, hopefully, he doesn't prove you wrong. 

You think back to this morning and start wondering again as to why he is here. Maybe it's time to ask him. 

You start worrying that if it makes him mad then he may grab on you tighter, despite your fears your curiosity asks for itself, 'I've been wondering.' You gulp for the second time, 'Why are you here?' 

His chest starts to shake gently from his under the breath laughs, how sadistic can someone be? 

'Would you even be able to handle it?' Naturally, someone like him would want to show off what they have done, for publicity purposes and to get a reaction but it almost seems like he doesn't want to scare you. 

You give yourself a moment to prepare yourself for the worst, maybe he lures women in before doing horrible things to them and killing them. Or has he kidnapped people and tortured them? Your body shudders at the thought, what if you're his next target? 

No, you need to know. 

You look up at him, and see that his smile has been wiped completely; He's patiently waiting for your answer. Right now you're finding it hard to read expression. Actually, you usually struggle with that given his usual grins which mask his real emotions. Though, you do see a hint of worry. But, why? 

You try to relax the worrying muscles in your face and try to remain calm, 'I can take it, Or at least I'll try to. Though, I can't promise that I'll distance myself if your targets are mainly women and you're planning on making me a victim too.' 

He seems as if he has been taken afar by your response. His grip on your wrist becomes so gentle that you barely even feel him holding onto your wrists. 

'Well, I have killed women before, though those were not my prime victims. I killed Ishvalans during the Ishval war.' 

Narrowing your eyes you ask him, 'Then why are you in prison? I mean, plenty of soldiers and alchemists have been involved in the war and are still walking the streets. So what makes you so different to them?' You feel your whole body relax after being so tense to find out the truth. Relief flows over you and you finally been like you can breathe again. 

Kimblee shifts his eyes to the side, making you wonder what else he is hiding. 

'I killed many Ishvalans that were not on the government-approved list, basically meaning that I've killed innocent people.' His sadism doesn't put a single hint of sympathy on his face. But when you think about it, the other Ishvals that were killed were also innocent. 

He leans in closer to your face leaving just a couple of inches between your and his face, luckily there is a barrier in-between you. 'Are you afraid of me?' 

You nervously giggle, 'To be honest, I've always been a bit sceptical but knowing that you're not some sexual predator or something, I kind of feel relieved. There are soldiers and alchemists that have done exactly what you have yet you're in here being treated like an animal. Yeah, you might have killed people not on the list but that doesn't make other's actions any better.' 

He raises his eyebrows in surprise as if you're the first person to ever justify his actions. Even though you know that he has done bad things, you feel much calmer than you have before. Finally, you can stop worrying endlessly. 

'Wow, little mouse. I excepted you to run away and find another job.' Here he goes again with his nicknames, at this point you're getting used to them. He leans even lower to kiss the back of your hand, which causes your arm to flinch back. His lips were surprisingly soft on your skin. You wonder how they feel on your lip- 

No. You need to wipe these thoughts from your mind. He's a criminal after all. 

He straightens himself back up, 'My bad, I just couldn’t help myself.' He examines the bars and frowns at them, almost like he wishes they weren't in the way of you and him. 'In a week there will no longer be a barrier between you and me, I better be on my best behaviour until then otherwise that bastard Graham will elongate my isolation.' It does make you wonder what he is planning to do once there will be no barrier to stop him. 

You remain silent, not knowing how to reply to that. A part of you is uncertain of what he may do when he is finally out of that cell, while a part of you is happy about it. 

You drops his head to the left, 'So tell me more about you, little mouse.' 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

The rest of the day she spends telling Kimblee about herself, though a lot of the details were missed, probably due to privacy and the fact that she does not fully trust Kimblee yet. With every second spent with her, his curiosity for her grows larger. 

Without knowing, the seed of love has begun growing in him for the first time. A feeling so alien to him that he doesn't even know how to describe it. For the first time, he feels an ache in his chest when she is not around and a wild beating in his hear when she is there with him. 

All that has ever been on his mind is other's pain and suffering. Yet, he wants the opposite for her. He has always thought that humans are just worthless beings on this Earth and the only joy in his life is proving just that by killing them, hence his psychotic episodes during the Ishval war. She is bringing something else out of him; Something he never knew he was capable of. The ability to care for a human being. 

No, that's insane. Given his pure sadism, he shouldn't be capable of that. 

Right? 

His mind is battling a war of its own with conflicting thoughts. His only option is time. Waiting to see what will come of this, will his feelings for her deepen? Would she even ever return these feelings? Why would she, Kimblee is a cold-blooded killer and she would never trust him not to hurt her. 

As soon as she leaves, he is left all alone again. A feeling of coldness and aching returns one again. Though, that does not last long when Kimblee is filled with anger when Graham walks in. Expecting to be beaten again, Kimblee puts on his usual sarcasm, 'So what will it be this time, another black eye, or more slashes on my back? Maybe you're wanting to starve me for weeks again?' 

'Oh shut it Kimblee, want me to isolate you here for longer? No, I came here to pass on a message to you. One I wish I didn't have to tell you,' Graham's eyes roll in frustration. 'I've been told from high personnel in the military that you to be discharged within a couple of months.' 

Finally, some news Kimblee is happy to receive. 'About time, finally, I won't have to be dealing with you for much longer now.' Kimblee rubs it in Graham's face knowing that Graham would much prefer to see Kimblee rot and die in here. 

'Don't make me beat you again!' Graham throws his fist into the air trying to frighten Kimblee. Though, it has the opposite effect as Kimblee presses his cheek against the bars. 

'Go on, do it. I'll just get her to kiss it better for me.' He knows full well that Graham is trying it on with her, she told him so herself. Given Kimblee's cockiness, all he wants to do is rub it more in his face. Oh, just how much he loves to piss Graham off and now he has more of a reason to. 

Fury forces Graham's face to turn blood red. 'Why would she kiss a freak like you? If anything, she has feelings for me, I mean it's so easy to see.' Instead, of going to hit Kimblee in case what he is saying is true, he lifts his head up high in pride. As if she really does like him. 

Psychotically, Kimblee snickers. 'You wish!' 

'I'll prove it to you soon' Graham leaves as quickly as he has arrived before he is finally gone. 

Kimblee could not help but wonder what he means by that. Graham better not touch her or he will find a way to remove these restraint and see Graham turn into a beautiful explosion. A truly artistic explosion.


	5. I'll prove it to you

A week has passed in which you forced yourself to work hard despite the huge distraction behind bars; Kimblee. Each day, while working, you enjoyed speaking with him for a change, getting to know him better and being flirted with which you don't mind as much anymore. In fact, you're starting to develop feelings for him, ones that are much deeper than friends. It's hard for you to admit that yourself, but you can't help the way that you feel. 

Although, you'd never bring yourself to tell him. He may flirt with you but that's just in his nature, there's no way he actually has true feelings for you. Besides, can a killer like him even possess such feelings as love? Maybe he's trying to make you fall madly in love with him to help him escape...? 

You shake your head trying to remove the bothersome thoughts from your mind, bringing you back to reality. 

You look at Kimblee, who's grin is as wide as ever. Today's the day; Kimblee is finally released to be able to sit in the cafeteria. For some off reason your heart can't help itself from beating wildly, you'll no longer have a barrier before you and Kimblee. Even though he'll finally be out, his wrist restraints stay on to prevent him from using alchemy, you don't doubt that he could easily cause an explosion big enough to blow up the walls and escape. 

Standing beside Graham, you await his finally release. Graham, on the other hand, does not look so pleased in fact he hesitates as he holds onto his keys, not wanting to release Kimblee. Both of them have a lot of tension between them, one you doubt would ever be mended. A stubborn prison guard and a sadistic prison; A terrible combo. 

The keys jingle in Graham hands as its about to meet with the lock, however, Graham stops short. Looking up at Kimblee, Graham smirks causing Kimblee's face to turn pale as if he has seen a ghost. 

Slowly, Graham's hands backs away and you're stood there in a mix of worry and confusion. You start wondering why Graham is not opening the cell door, he better not elongate his isolation! 

Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, Graham turns to you and grabs your wrists forcefully. A squeal escapes your lungs as the tight grips hurts you, there's not a doubt that it will leave bruising. You feel yourself being pulled into his pudgy stomach where all you can smell is a mix of coffee and onion from above you, the same stench that you smelt a week ago in the cafeteria. Does this man even shower? Even Kimblee, a prisoner with barely any access to a shower, smells much better than Graham. 

Graham's dirty hands wraps around you, almost so tight that you're struggling to grasp for air. You feel the vibration of Graham speaking against you. 

'See, I told you Kimblee that I'll prove it to you. Just look at her, she is loving it.' He must be sick in the head to think you like this, does your face not show how much you hate this? 

Your chest is so tight that your lungs are struggling to expand, just when you think you're about to pass out, Graham turns you around so that you're facing Kimblee. Right then and there you see pure hatred in Kimblee's eyes, you've seen his psychotic look but never this. This time, it's different. 

Your whole body feels weak, including your knees. In fact, your knees are slowly starting to collapse underneath though Graham's grip is to tight that even without the work of your legs, you're help up by his grip. 

'Enjoy the show, freak!' Graham spits at Kimblee and some of the spit lands on you, causing you to scrunch your face in disgust. Initially, you was so excited for this day, to finally see Kimblee out of his cell. 

Hurriedly, Graham leans over you and kisses your cheek from behind, the stench from his mouth getting stronger. You move your head away to avoid him kissing your lips, the last thing you want is his lips touching yours, especially while Kimblee is watching. 

The humility is so much that a few prickly tears stream out of your eyes. Unable to wipe them you let them fall down your cheeks and onto the floor, some manage to seep into your mouth and you're immediately greeted by the familiar salty taste. Closing your eyes just increases the amount of tears rolling down. 

Your eyes shoot open as you hear Kimblee's voice shout out, 'I'll make you regret this Graham!' At a time like this, you wish his wrist restraint weren't on and that he could use his alchemy. 

Though, Kimblee's shouting does not stop Graham. After all, what can Kimblee do other than shout? 

You try to free yourself by squirming but your attempts are futile, his grip is too strong for you. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, you feel Graham's hand trace around your stomach and playing with the bottom of your top. It's almost as if you know what's going to happen next. 

As soon as you set yourself free, you plan on getting his fired. If Kimblee doesn't kill him somehow, you can see the killing intent in Kimblee's eyes as they trace every movement of Graham's hand. 

Just like you predicted in your mind, Graham's hand tugs at the bottom of your top, teasing it as if he is about to lift it up; If he did then you'd die from embarrassment. 

Just before he goes any further you bow your head down in shame before bringing it back up again as fast as you can. You feel a stinging ache at the back of your head as you make hard contact with what you assume is Graham's nose, which hopefully you broke in the process. 

Graham howls in pain behind you and ultimately lets go of you. Without a second though you reach to grab his keys and you throw them through the bars in hopes that Kimblee uses them to free himself. He does exactly that, with great difficulty due to the restraints. 

When he finally gets a hold of them, he pushes the key into the lock and twists. A loud click signifies that the doors are open. Graham, still on the floor holding onto his nose, does little to stop the cell doors from opening. Instead, you see him cowering as blood pours out of his nose. You see the fear in his eyes as Kimblee steps out; Hatred so strong in his eyes that he could just about kill Graham with his eyesight alone. 

Before doing anything Kimblee looks at you with worrisome eyes, why does he look so worried for you? 'You should go, little mouse. This won't be pretty.' Shit, what have you done? You may hate Graham's guts but you're not willing for a man to die because of you. Then again, even if this didn't happen Kimblee craved to kill Graham anyways. 

You stand your ground hoping that Kimblee won't do anything stupid while you're there, 'Don't do it, you'll only be put in isolation for longer!' 

'As if you'd care anyways.' He laughs hysterically, there he goes again. He shakes his locked up fists at Graham, which causes him to flinch on the floor. The roles have been switched, instead of Graham beating Kimblee up, now it's Kimblee above him wanting nothing more than to see Graham suffer. 

Kimblee continues laughing like a psychopath, 'Who's laughing now Graham? All those times you've nearly broken my bones and left me laying there almost bleeding to death. I plan on doing the same what you did to me, I want to see you suffer, see you bleed.' Kimblee sticks his tongue out through his wide grin, almost like a habit. 

'Imagine what I could do with a philosopher's stone right now, I'd create such a magnificent explosion and see this place turn into rubble!' Kimblee displays his symbols on his palms. It's almost as if he has lost it like he's going into a psychotic episode. Can he even be stopped when he's like this? 

Kimblee steps over Graham, who is on the verge of crying, and lifts up his arms. Any second now he will let his arms fall so that his restraint slam into Graham. No, you can't handle this. 

Quickly you step in front of Kimblee who immediately stops his movements and looks at you in confusion. 'Little mouse, move!' To your surprise, he does little to move you of the way. 

Your body throws itself and your arms wrap around his body. Kimblee gasps under his breath as he registers that you're hugging him. You didn't plan this, yet your mind thinks this feels right. Slowly, you feel his tense body begin to calm down. He gives you a soft sigh, almost like he is thanking you for stopping him. He could easily do whatever he wants to, yet he remains still. 

You hear a shuffle as Graham scurries underneath you and runs off. You hug Kimblee tighter to stop him from running after him. 'I'll report him and get him fired. He's not worth it.' 

Finally, letting go, you swear you hear Kimblee scoff under his breath. In that moment you felt something come over you, a need to settle him down; Wanting what's best for him. Though, you have a feeling that Graham will only make it worse from now. 

Trying not to think about the inevitable future, you force a soft smile in hopes that it helps settle Kimblee's nerves given that his face proves how distressed he is. If only he could show you a genuine smile rather than his psychotic one, but would he even be capable of such emotions? 

'Next time, I'll really kill him.' His tense eyebrows begin to relax as he registers that he is finally out of his cell, a feeling so good that he shakes his hands in victory. How long has it been since he was last release? 

You ask him as such but he struggles to give you a length of time, has it really been that long? 

Kimblee emits a low growl like a praying lion. There is nothing in the way of you and him now, he can finally capture you like you're his prey. 'Would you look at this little mouse, just look how close I can finally get to you without anything in the way.' He shifts over next to you, he is acting as if you haven't just hugged a minute ago; Maybe it felt more like a dream to him than reality. 

Initially, you feared getting close to the cell, now you're able to bear being this close to him without feeling any fear, you even managed to wrap your arms around him! If only you could do that again, surprisingly being in his arms made you feel safe rather than 'captured' or scared. 

'All of the things I can do now...' Wait, does he mean what you think he means? At least, you'll be more willing with him than Graham. 

Kimblee continues, 'I can finally have a proper shower, eat in the cafeteria and get bigger meals and finally be able to scare the other inmates.' Kimblee's smirk appears to be less of the psychotic nature but rather of relief. 

At least, he didn't mean anything too crude directed at you. Although, part of you wouldn't mind that... 

Kimblee's eyes turn to meet yours, somehow his ocean blue eyes seem much different finally not being behind bars. 'With these stupid things on my wrists, I'll have trouble cleaning myself. I'd really appreciate some help scrubbing my back.' He nudges you to see your reaction. 

Just like he expected, all that your face reads right now is surprise. You shake your head in disbelief at what he suggested, yet deep inside you'd love to do that to him. No, it's better to bury these thoughts; He's only teasing you to entertain himself while he's here, he doesn't actually have any feelings for you. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Kimblee feels like he's dreaming, all that is playing on his mind is the hug that she gave him. It felt too real yet so unreal if only he could feel her arms around him once again to feel that alien feelings that he felt. It almost felt like he was human again. 

For the first time in a very long time, he was stopped from letting his psychotic episodes taking over and hurting another person. But that damn Graham crossed the line and if Kimblee sees him again then it will be the end of him. 

Touching her like that only made Kimblee's blood boil, that familiar feeling of rage rushing through his body making his instincts go wild and his palms tingle. If only he could perform alchemy, he'd kill Graham and be out of this shit hole within a matter of seconds. As for her, he's taking her with him; It seems as if she helps keep him sane. 

Hopefully, from now on it will only get better. As long as Graham doesn't spoil everything and lock Kimblee back up in his cage as he likes to call it. Now that he is finally out, there won't be a stupid barrier in the way of him and her; Kimblee will have to try extra hard to stop himself from getting too close, though he has always struggled to hold himself back, it's just unlike him. 

Oh, when she hit Graham's face until his nose ran with blood. It sparked some feelings in Kimblee, a sense of being proud? That dirty pig got what he deserved; Nobody can touch her like that. She's his. It feels weird to think that, almost unreal. He never imagined to crave a woman like this before, especially calling her 'his' in his mind. 

For the rest of the day, he knows that he will yearn for that touch, that hug that developed further a peculiar feeling inside him. He needs it again.


	6. Blackmail

Uncertainty taints your mind as you step through the main doors into the prison. To your immediate surprise, you see Graham standing near one of the vending machines, shaking it violently because his snacks got stuck. You also notice a massive plaster over his nose. Good. 

The rest of the inmates walk around, some with wrists restraint on similar to Kimblee's and some can freely move their hands around. 

The atmosphere seems almost as if yesterday's events were only a dream. Subconsciously you glance around looking at every inmate in search of Kimblee, though your search results in being futile; He must have been locked up again. 

You try your best at avoiding Graham, speaking to him after yesterday is the last thing you want. Your mind can't seem to understand why you're still here, surely if Graham told anyone about what you did to him then you'd get fired immediately. Unless he wants you here to try again. You hope not. 

When you successfully sneak past him, you rush towards where Kimblee's cell is, praying that he is still there, unharmed. It doesn't take long to reach the room with the speed you are going at, though you have a bad feeling about this. With the usual darkness, you're unable to Kimblee at first glance, so you have no other option but to squint your eyes and get closer. 

It takes some time for your eyes to adjust but when they do, all you see is an empty cell; Which begs the question, where is Kimblee? Graham must have done something horrible to him, maybe he got transferred into another prison, or worse he got beat up to death by Graham and his friends. 

A chill runs down your spine as you consider the worst. 

As you stare into the darkness you sense a presence behind you. Graham must have followed you after you tried to sneak past him, he waited for this opportunity; An opportunity to finally get you and do whatever he desires to you. Kimblee isn't here to scare him off anymore. 

Your mind is screaming at you to do something, to try and run away from this situation, you're not strong enough to do any damage to Graham again. Also, he will be expecting you to do what you did last time, so he will try even harder this time. 

Against your odds, instincts force your body to turn and your fist to swing in for a punch, if you're lucky you'll cause Graham to be knocked back which should give you an opening to run away. You shut your eyes closed, not wanting this to be real. 

Before your fist makes any contact with Graham, you feel a cold grip on your wrist. You're caught. 

'Woah, what's the matter, little mouse?' Wait, that's not Graham's voice. 

Confusion causes your eyes to open and look up, though instead of seeing Graham you see Kimblee. Instantly, your whole body relaxes. 

With a lump still in your throat, you say, 'I thought you were Graham, sorry I didn't mean to almost punch you.' 

Kimblee's stone cold hand is still wrapped around your wrist, still as gentle as always; Something that still surprises you to this day. 

As happy as you are, you're also puzzled as to why nothing has changed after yesterday's events. You'd think that Kimblee would no longer be here, or that you'd get fired. Something doesn't seem right, maybe yesterday was just a dream after all. 

'Yeah about him, he told me that he won't report it as long as we keep our mouths shut. It does make me wonder why.' Kimblee shrugs his shoulders, though you suspect that he is grateful for how this turned out for now, it could have been worse. 'Although, I hope he doesn't blackmail you about it, whatever he asks you to do I want you to refuse him and get me. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself next time.' 

A shiver runs down your body as you picture Kimblee protecting you, just like yesterday. Being a vulnerable individual you feel a yearn for protection, and just the thought of him being your protector just sends your mind wild. If only he knew how much this means to you. 

Kimblee must notice the small smile on your face, which is the result from your thoughts, that he leans in closer and grins, 'Does little mouse like the sound of me protecting her?' 

You were positive he can't read your mind, but now you're questioning it. How are you even meant to answer that? You feel the throbbing in your chest getting wilder and you feel a hot feeling rush to your cheeks. He knows exactly what to say to bring a blush to your complexion. 

Averting your eyes you shrug your shoulders, not wanting to admit it. 

When you turn your head back, you notice that his face is closer than before, leaving only an inch between yours and his. You look down at his lips which look soft, which amazes you; Stereotypically, you imagine prisoners to have dry and cracked skin, yet he seems so...perfect? 

Similarly, he looks at your lips. Part of you just wants to lean in and kiss him, yet part of you is telling you not to. 

Kimblee's lips spread into his iconic smirk before backing up, 'I'll take that as a yes.' What? You didn't even say anything; It must have been the fact that your face is bright red and your heart is almost hammering out of your chest. 

The now warm feeling on your wrist disappears. You completely forgot that his wrist has been there the whole time. 

Pouting, you answer him, 'Whatever.' 

One of his eyebrows raises, 'You know what I said you can do with that pout.' 

Wha- 

Then you remember what he told you before, how you should use that pout on him. Did he mean that then or did he say it as a flirtatious remark that meant nothing? 

Folding your arms you brush past him and open the doors, 'Shall we grab breakfast, I'm sure you're eager to finally sit in the cafeteria.' 

Kimblee spins around and nods in agreement, 'Though, I did enjoy us talking.' You swear you see him giving you a little wink as he walks towards you. His flirting is really growing on you, in fact, you don't mind it at all and somewhat enjoy it. If only he meant them and didn't just mess with you. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

You feel a set of eyes directed at you and Kimblee as both of you walk through the cafeteria. You also hear a few worried whispers amongst the inmates, some clearly looked worried to see Kimblee being able to walk around. 

Kimblee only makes them more scared as he clearly displays his symbols on his palms and pulls his usual expression at those that are already sweating from fear. Being next to him makes you feel like you're some criminal too. 

Pulling up at where the food is given out, Kimblee begins to smell the air. Mouth already watering as he can smell the food. Despite the food looking horrible, he is too excited to care. Unlike him, you're not interested in this food, you have packed your own. You may not know everything about prisons but you know one thing; The food served is usually something that looks like sick, and probably tastes as such. 

The man that serves food to Kimblee looked as if he has seen a ghost, he seemed more surprised at you being next to him without a worry in your face than Kimblee's presence. 

With a tray in his hands, Kimblee quickly leans into you and whispers, 'This food may smell nice but you smell better.' Here comes the hot feeling in your cheeks again. 

With that Kimblee walks off and it takes you to clear your mind and join him. He picks a spot with no other prisoners. Which you expected given that he doesn't have any friends here. As you nestle down beside him, you feel him budge closer to you so that your knees are touching. The bench that you're sitting on is enough to fit at least 10 people, yet he is this close to you. 

It doesn't take long for Kimblee to dig in, which you also do. Though, your food looks considerably better. 

As you're eating, you get a chance to look around you. Just like before, you notice the same people looking over at you and Kimblee. Some worried looks and some angry looks, which makes you worried that someone may cause trouble. You assume that's what usually happens in prisons. 

Kimblee appears to be unphased by the set of eyes looking at him, maybe he's even used to it. Instead of looking at everyone else, he glances over at you and sees your worried expression. 'Stop worrying, little mouse. All you ever do is worry.' 

He's right, but then again you have every right to be; Surrounded by criminals that wouldn't hesitate to have a go with you if they had a chance, or even murder you without any remorse. 

You ponder to yourself thinking about how vulnerable you really are here until you flinch from a warm touch to the side of your mouth. Kimblee's thumb wipes the side of your mouth to retrieve a few crumbs though his thumb accidentally grazes your lips. He then proceeds to lick his thumb while maintaining eye contact with you. 

Licking his lips, he half-smiles at you which seems to redden your face even more. 

'You could have just told me and I would have just wiped it off my face.' You try to find out why he did that without directly asking, however, part of you doesn't complain. 

Shrugging his soldiers he stops licking his thumb, 'Yeah, but where's the fun in that?' Does he think all of this is some sort of joke? This must mean that his flirts are also jokes without any meaning behind them. If only they were real. 

Though, you decide to play along. With a swift yet gentle movement you wipe the side of his mouth, which is clean unlike how yours was. With a soft swipe, you manage to graze his lips just like he did with you before licking your thumb. 'I guess you're right.' As you do so you carefully inspect his reaction and from what you see he did not expect any of that; His eyes broaden and his eyebrows rise higher than you've ever seen them before. 

After registering what you did, his usual grin returns and he leans in closer to whisper again, 'Wow little mouse, I never expected that from you.' With yet another wink he leans back, still looking at you. 

For the millionth time today, you feel your face getting hot and your mind going dizzy. The things he does to you without him realising. Initially, his flirts were creepy but now with each one, you feel your feelings for him deepening. Is it right to fall in love with a criminal? 

Before any of you can say another word, an inmate approaches both of you. A tall and muscular man, covered in several tattoos on his arms which are badly done. He scoffs at you and Kimblee who are looking up at him. Kimblee's face is unphased like usual. 

'I've heard from several inmates how you're so scary,' The man grits his almost non-existent teeth. Great, more trouble. 'But I don't believe them, you're not even as muscular as me, I could easily beat you in a fight.' He continues as he flexes his large arms. 

Kimblee stands up slowly, still not bothered at this man's presence. In fact, Kimblee's eyes tell you one thing; He wants this. Almost like he craves a fight. As Kimblee stands in front of the man, you see a large height difference, Kimblee is shorter than him and definitely not as muscular. This is bad news. 

You reach out your hand towards Kimblee, 'Kimblee, don't.' 

As if that would stop him. Instead, he grins wide while sticking his tongue out slightly, almost like he is taunting the man. 

'This will be fun.' Kimblee hysterically laughs as the man without getting into a position for a fight. Unlike Kimblee, the man displays his fists getting ready to punch. 

In a blink of an eye, the man's fist punches through the air and you heard the impact his fist had on the air. Just when you thought Kimblee has been hit, he has dodged. Somehow he managed to dodge the punch and his laugh gets more psychotic. 

'You may have more muscle than me but that makes you slower, it's almost impossible for you to hit m-' 

Another swing comes charging towards Kimblee, just like before he manages to dodge it. You have to admit that even when he cannot use his arms much, his dodging skills are impressive. It does make you wonder how could he is with his restraint off. 

Even if Kimblee is managing to dodge every move, it doesn't stop you from worrying for him. 

Behind you, you hear chanting wanting the taller man to win and get rid of Kimblee. Yet, for reason Kimblee does not fight back even when he is capable of swinging his restraint at him or kicking him. He only dodges; Making you wonder why that it. 

'Stop.' A voice shouts through the crowd, trying to stop both of them but the huge man does not stop. It's not long before several guards run in and restrain the angry beast, Kimblee stands still and observes. No attempts have been made to restrain him. Then you remember, he is not in the wrong because he didn't hit back. Now it makes sense as to why he didn't fight back. He may be a criminal but stupid he is not. 

Luckily, the man gets taken away and the rest of the inmates that were cheering have settled down and try to avoid eye contact with Kimblee, who is grinning to himself as he sits back next to you. 

'That was fun but too easy. Just one look at him and I knew he'd be slow.' He inspects the rest of the inmates to see if anyone is looking at him or is wanting a fight with him. But after seeing his quick reflexes you doubt many people want to fight him. 

Kimblee's eyes turn to you, 'Did I make you worry about me?' 

Yet another question you'd rather not admit, so you just shrug your shoulders. Averting your eyes away from him, you notice Graham making his way towards you and Kimblee. 

As much as you want to report him, you are worried about what Kimblee told you; He will make both of you regret it if you report the incident. You don't even think you can face him without throwing a punch and breaking his nose again. 

Gulping at the uncertainty of what he may say, you nudge Kimblee who was too busy looking around to notice Graham approaching. Instantly, Kimblee's body becomes tense, like he is about to pounce at Graham. 

'I'm sure Kimblee has already told you what both of you need to do,' Graham lowers his voice to avoid being overheard. 'Besides, it's not like they would believe you, after all, you're just a cleaner and he is just a prisoner.' He lifts his head up high in false pride. 

You mumble, 'You won't get away with this.' 

Graham just chuckles to himself at your response. If looks could kill then Graham would be dead, the sharp glare that Kimblee is giving him is enough to tell you that he is furious. You just want to get away from this tense situation. 

'As for you young lady, get on with your cleaning. You don't get paid to sit around and chat with criminals.' The emphasis at criminal was obviously a way to get you to realise that you're speaking to a criminal. Though, that fact no longer bothers you; At least, not with Kimblee. 

As you stand up, Kimblee does so too. 

Graham stands up and stops Kimblee, 'Where do you think you're going?' 

You stop yourself to look at the situation, refusing to go just yet. 

Kimblee clenches his fists but remembers that he can't do anything, 'I'm sure she needs help,' He raises his voice, 'Also, isn't it a prisoner's job to do chores anyways?' He is loud enough to be heard by a nearby guard who decides to approach. 

Graham sighs under his breath, clearly annoyed at this. 

'Yeah, now get cleaning.' The guard orders Kimblee and you, which both you happily do. You're thankfully for Kimblee's plan which worked flawlessly. Kimblee gives Graham a smirk to rub it in his face. 

Both you and Kimblee walk off, leaving Graham to stand in fury with the other guard. 

'You're a genius, but you better help me.' You nudge him as both of you make your way to where you're meant to be working. Along the way, you notice the other inmates still avoiding eye contact, some even move out of the way of Kimblee not wanting to start trouble with him. 

'Of course, I will, little mouse.' He playfully nudges you back. 

You start dreading cleaning as soon as both of you enter the room, where Kimblee's cell stands empty. 'It looks better without me in it, doesn't it?' Kimblee says. 

You nod in agreement and grab the nearby cleaning products. 'Also, you look better without the cell bars in the way.' Kimblee adds. 

Ignoring the compliment and push cleaning products into his unwilling hands. As you do that, you remember he will have a lot of trouble cleaning with those restraints on. You may have to do it by yourself after all. 

'Sorry, but I will be sure to supervise you.' He looks you up and down, which somehow makes you feel embarrassed. 

'Whatever, I need to get on with this before Graham comes and tells me off for slacking off.' You try to appear as if you're not internally screaming at his compliments and flirts. But you still can't shake the feeling that he does not mean any of it.


	7. Explosions

Who knows how many hours it has already been of you cleaning these walls, though you have made incredible progress despite some of the days that you slacked off to talk to Kimblee. Every now and then he'd make a remark of 'missing a spot' which almost makes you want to throw the wet sponge at him in frustration. 

Having to scrub the walls while Kimblee stands and watches you makes you feel uneasy, who knows where he is looking while your back is turned to him. It's almost as if you feel his glare touching you up, then again it's not like you'd complain if he actually did. 

'Watching you sweat over this, really make me want to help though I really can't' Kimblee puts on a sarcastic tone as if he actually wants to help you. You see him put on a fake pout when you turn around to look at him, who doesn't even look bothered that he can't help you, instead you see a small hint of a grin playing on his lips. 

Rolling your eyes you turn back around to get on with your job, trying to block out any more sarcasm that leaves his lips. 

You stand on your tiptoes to reach the higher half of the wall, some of the water from the sponge falls down onto the floor creating a puddle that you have been trying so hard to avoid making. 

'At this rate, you'll flood this place.' Kimblee chuckles under his breath, clearly amused at the thought of this place flooding. Unlike him, you hate the idea. 

Trying harder not to spill any more water, which you'll have to clean up eventually, you go lower down until you're squatting; Refusing to sit on the dirty floor. The water that has rolled down from the top is making your cleaning much easier this low down. 

Kimblee hums to himself, 'What a view, little mouse.' Wait, what does he mean? What he said it enough for your face to heat up. You quickly stand up and turn around to look at him. Though, squatting for a while made your knees feel weak, on top of the that you're stood in a puddle of water, making the floor slippery; You feel yourself losing balance as you slip forward, landing straight onto Kimblee. 

Your face must be about ten times hotter and redder than it has been moments ago as you feel your body against him, his palms spread out on your stomach because of his wrist restraints which are slightly digging into you. 

'Woah, if you really wanted me this badly you could have just said so instead of forcing yourself on me like that, though it's not like I'm complaining.' Kimblee's wide grin turns into a lip bite as one of his eyebrows raises.

'It was just an accident, I'm not forcing myself on to you.' Inches away from your face you try not to move so that you don't accidentally touch your lips against his, even though you'd like to. 

Without wanting to make this any more awkward you try to pick yourself up, though you're instantly stopped and pulled by in my Kimblee grabbing your top. You try once again to lift yourself up yet you're stopped once again. 

Kimblee bites his lip harder as he holds onto your top, 'If you move around so much we will have another problem to deal with.' At that point, you freeze and stop moving your body completely forgetting about the fact that your lower body is directly against his lower body. 

A soft red glow forms on his cheeks as he stares straight into your eyes, and that moment you had a burning urge on your lips to touch his, if you didn't try so hard to hide your feelings then there's no doubt that you'd be touching lips already. 

Instead, you decide to take your revenge for him being sarcastic towards you earlier. You attempt to lift yourself up, just like last time he is gripping onto your top which causes your body to rub against his. He gasps softly as he didn't expect you to move again after what he said to you. 

You can barely believe what you've just done, yet you did it once more time. Your heartbeat increasing wildly as you feel yourself getting hotter in more place than one. 

Similarly, Kimblee moves too though you're not certain for what reason maybe to get more comfortable underneath you or to move with the same intent as you. When he moves you feel something else other than the wrist restraint digging into you. 

That problem that Kimblee spoke about has now become a reality as you feel his hard dick against your lower half; He's huge. This is only making you want it more, so you try to move again to which he softly grunts underneath you; A noise that has more of an effect on your body than you would have ever imagined. 

Your lips need his right now, you don't think you can hold yourself back anymore. You move your head closer while puckering your lips ever so slightly, just in case he doesn't want to return it. To your surprise, his lips pucker out slightly too, this is it. You're finally going to kiss him. 

Or so you thought when you hear heavy footsteps approaching. Damn it. 

Within seconds you're up on your feet, feeling weak in your legs from how hot you're feeling. Quickly, you help Kimblee who looks just as disappointed as you do. 

Graham rushes in with his usual death stare, clearly affected by Kimblee's tricks earlier, 'It's lock-up time for the night, just make my job easier and get in your cell without complaining. As for you,' Graham points at you with his dirty finger, 'You're not leaving until you clean up this mess.' His fingers change direction from you to the puddle on the floor. 

As much as you know Kimblee wants to complain, he also doesn't want to cause any trouble with Graham right now, even when you're positive that his mind is occupied with other thoughts right now. You don't blame him, so is yours. 

As soon as Kimblee has entered his cell, Graham slams shut the door. Now that Kimblee is locked up you get a dreading fear of Graham doing crude things to you again. You pray to yourself that he doesn't. 

Luckily, he doesn't. Instead, he gives you the usual death stare and turns to leave. Before he leaves a loud noise surrounds the building, so loud that you have to cover your ears. The rumbling sound vibrates through your body as it continues to shake fear into the inmates who are already shouting and complaining to the guards that are struggling to keep them calm and quiet. 

Is it an earthquake? Or is it an alchemist nearby causing havoc? Many prisoners are already speculating that it may be an earthquake; You hope not, you don't want to die in a mass of rubble in this kind of place. 

Kimblee, on the other hand, looks ecstatic at the sounds and he laughs hysterically to himself, 'What a nice sound,' he pauses to take in the sounds before continuing, 'That's the sound of a building crumbling, using explosives' Kimblee continues mumbling to himself, deducting that the sound must originate from some 'fifth labolatory, next door. 

From what Kimblee is saying to himself is almost like what just happened between you never happened, like he entered his psychotic episode again; As if he is losing himself again. 

Graham looks at Kimblee in fear before leaving in a hurry to the other guards, 'Freak.' 

Kimblee's words are shaking you to the core more than the explosions nearby, you hate that he gets like this sometimes. 'Do you hear that little mouse? What a nice sound.' Though, you disagree with him. Instead of answering him you remain silent and cover your ears again, wanting to block out the loud explosions, they are so loud that you're surprised they aren't happening here. 

Even with your ears covered and the loud rumbling next door, you can still hear Kimblee's psychotic laughs. How did it go from such a hot moment that you've been craving for some time, to this? You were hoping to talk to him some more before you leave but you'll just have to postpone it for now... 

It feels like forever before the explosions settle down along with Kimblee, who is now standing against the bars and looking at you with that sadistic smile on his face; Still happy about what just happened, not between you but the explosions. 

'I think my explosions are bigger and louder than that one.' Is he still talking to himself? Whatever, you don't seem to be in the mood to talk right now. Instead of that, you quickly mop up the floor so that you can quickly leave home. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. 

Ignoring Kimblee you mop the floor and put everything away, as you walk past Kimblee gets your attention, 'Come here little mouse, I have something to tell you.' You're not in the mood for this right now. 

What happened between both of you meant nothing to him, maybe, after all, he doesn't actually have any feelings for you. 

Not answering you grab your stuff and get yourself ready to leave, though when you're about to leave the room Kimblee calls out to you again, 'Please, just before you go, come here.' 

You spin yourself around and with a straight face, you approach his cell. The fact that before means nothing to him is gnawing at your mind, you'd rather go home right now. 

He manages to reach you and grab your top, pulling you in. You gasp as you feel your body be pulled in and press against the cell bars. Kimblee moves close to whisper in your ears. 'You owe me for earlier, also I still think that you're better than any explosion so don't think you're not. I'll see you tomorrow.' He moves back and lets go of you. 

It's almost like a huge weight has been lifted from shoulders hearing him say that. Maybe, after all, he does mean what he has been saying to you. You have to hurry home before you get told off, but tomorrow you plan on making it clear with him. It's like he read your mind and wanted to make you feel at ease, or it was your unsatisfied face that you've been making ever since being interrupted. 

What a strange day today has been, so many emotions ran through your body that you feel drained, now you're really excited yet nervous for tomorrow. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

'Don't leave, stay here with me.' Kimblee thinks to himself as she leaves for the day. Today was full of surprises for him, he never imagined her to move like that out of her free will even after being warned; Just thinking about it is making his mind dizzy and his body to feel hot again. 

Although, his pride is to blame for his psychotic actions during the explosions which clearly unsettled her, but Kimblee lost control again and got too excited over the sounds of a building turning into rubble; He wants to make it up to her so badly and wish he could have done today but she needed to leave. 

His feelings for her are getting too complicated that he's struggling to explain them to himself; Like he doesn't understand them himself, for him to actually have feelings this deep for someone like her. It's almost impossible for today's events to leave his mind, constantly thinking back to when she was above him, her lips so pink and soft looking, though they'd without a doubt look better on Kimblee's lips. He should have just moved his lips in. If those restraint weren't on then his arms would be around her, embracing her touch. 

As much as Kimblee would like to believe that she has feeling back for him, he can't be too certain. After all, this is all new to him so he doesn't really understand what true feelings for him look like, it's not like he ever sought out real love. 

It's like he's not been fully himself lately.


	8. Searching

Butterflies flutter in your stomach as you feel both excited and nervous for today because today is the day that you need to talk to Kimblee, you need to make it clear that your feelings are true for him. After yesterday's event, minus his psychotic phase, and what he told you before you left, you're eager to stop hiding your true feelings; You feel more confident that he has feelings for you too. 

As you make your way through the corridors, at a fast pace, you look for Kimblee. Who you presume will be wandering around rather than in his cell. Looking around for him, you start thinking about what you want to tell him without blowing it. You don't want to straight-up say 'I love you', there is still a small possibility that he doesn't like you back, also it'd only make things more awkward; He doesn't seem like the type to return an 'I love you too'. 

Looking down multiple corridors, you don't seem him anywhere. All you see is other inmates that give you death stares, why does everyone hate you in this place? Probably due to the fact that you're close to Kimblee who seems to be the scariest around here. Which you don't necessarily agree with. 

Turning around one of the corners, you notice a figure. For a split second, you felt your heart skip a beat but you're quickly disappointed when you see it's not Kimblee; Too big and wrong uniform. When you register that it's Graham, you quickly spin yourself on your heels and walk the other direction. Though, you're too late when Graham calls out to you. 

'I have a wonderful job for you today, which doesn't involve the freak, bet you're happy about that.' Actually, it's the opposite. Why does he have to try and separate you when you've had plans in mind. 

You feel yourself getting frustrated with Graham as he goes on about what your task is for today. It's not cleaning, but rather it's helping in the back room sorting out clothing. That isn't even your job to do and you get paid to clean and not sort out clothing. 

You tell him as such but he just shrugs his shoulders, 'You'll get paid more for doing that so stop your complaining, you should be glad to not have to be around that freak.' 

You can't take this anymore, 'First of all, he isn't a freak and second of all I don't hate being around hi-' 

Graham coughs loud enough to stop your mid-sentence. Rude. 

You scowl at him as he leads you to the sorting room where you'll be working for the day. Can this day get any worse? 

You know that Graham is just trying to separate you and Kimblee, but did it really have to happen today? You'll just have to suck it in for the day and hopefully tomorrow you'll get to see him. Hopefully, Kimblee doesn't think that you're abandoning him today or trying to avoid him. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Waiting for the cell doors to be opened by a guard gives him a different type of happiness today, it's not the fact that he can walk around freely that gives him joy; It's the fact that he will get to see her and hopefully try to tell her his feelings for her. 

Kimblee holds onto the cell bars as he waits impatiently for a guard to open his doors, it seems like it's taking longer today than usual. Kimblee is hoping that Graham hurries up. 

As soon as he hears the familiar heavy footsteps approach the room, Kimblee feels a strange feeling in his stomach, one that is a mix of excitement and a nauseous feeling. 'About time, old man.' Kimblee displays his teeth as he grins waiting for his release. 

Graham doesn't look as annoyed opening Kimblee's cell, even after his insulting remark; Which seems very strange to Kimblee. 

After a few clanks of the keys clonking together as the cell door opens, Graham extends his arm theatrically to gesture Kimblee to get out, what is happening? 

After a clear of the throat Graham announces, 'Unfortunately for you, your girlfriend told me that she doesn't want to see you after yesterday. I don't know what that means but I guess it would only be wise of me to inform you. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day.' With that Graham leaves as soon as possible hiding his mouth, though, from the look of his eyes, he is hiding a smile. 

Kimblee isn't stupid to think that something is going on, but he's uncertain what. Graham is not that generous to be like that, he would have laughed at Kimblee and probably spit on him. Which makes Kimblee believe that Graham is lying. He won't accept that she could have said that, even if she did then he will prove himself to her. Try and convince her, at least that's something he's good at. 

Kimblee tries to deny the possibility of her actually saying that, he will find it out himself. And when he finds out that Graham has been lying then he will have his revenge, oh he has so many plans to make Graham regret lying to Kimblee. 

With every passing face, Kimblee has a straight face, one that people seem to be deathly afraid of in this place. Good, it will ensure that everyone stays away from him as he searches for her. She has to be here, otherwise, Graham would have said that she left or changed jobs. She wouldn't have been put on any hard jobs or jobs that she is not qualified to do so he will have to search every place that a cleaner could do. There's only so many and Kimblee will search them all if he has to. 

The first place he checks is the cafeteria, she might have been assigned to work in the kitchen helping prepare the foods. Looking through the doors is not enough, the block sight of most of the kitchen and going in is forbidden for prisoners. Knocking also doesn't seem to work as nobody answers. She is the type to answer a knock on the door while the rest of the workers are too ignorant to answer the door. She isn't here. 

Next place may be sorting mail, that is a job that can be easily done by anyone. Though, there isn't a lot of mail that goes to this prison from what Kimblee knows. Though, it doesn't hurt to check. Arriving at the door for the mail sorting room, he peers through the door's little window but all he sees is an old man slacking off actually sorting out the mail, instead he is sitting down and trying to nap. She isn't here either otherwise that man would not be napping around a woman like her. 

Kimblee thinks of all the other places where she could be, somewhere where Kimblee might not think of. He is so furious at Graham, but nothing will stop Kimblee from finding her, definitely not a small job reassignment. 

With clenched fists, Kimblee walks through the corridors and thinks of where she could be. She might have been reassigned to clean another room but Graham wouldn't want to give her a cleaning job since he wants to try it on with her, instead, he would give her a job easy enough to do. 

Not only does Kimblee have to look for her but also avoid Graham, if he got caught looking for her then Graham could reassign her again. 

As Kimblee walks past a few doors he notices a guard next to a door that is not usually guarded, but why would this door be guarded instead of just locked? There hasn't been any recent sneaked in entrances to any rooms lately so guards are not required to guard any roo- 

Unless Graham told a guard to be at this door because she is there. He looks squint to look above the door and sees that it says 'Clothing sorting'. That is an easy job, does not require a lot of experience, is unusually guarded, these are perfect conditions. His senses are tingling, he must be right. 

Approaching the room, the guard holds out his hand, 'Sorry, I'm not allowed to let anyone in as Graham has said.' Kimblee tries to hold back his grin as he knows that he is getting closer to the right answer. 

Kimblee, trying to look serious, attempts to persuade the guard, 'Graham sent me to work here, said that there is already a worker there, a woman that needs some help so he sent me over to help. I'm prisoner number 1056, Ackley Marlee.' 

The guard relaxes and opens the door, 'If Graham sent you then that's fine, he just told me to keep out a man named Kimbull or something like that.' Kimblee is grateful for the stupid guards at the place, but he has to keep a straight face even when someone got his name wrong. He knew that Graham would tell the guard the name of the man to keep out, though Graham didn't say how he looks like. Kimblee wins again. 

Entering the room, he smells a hint of sweetness. She's here. 

Looking behind the massive pile of clothes he sees her and he can't help himself but smile, 'Little mouse.' 

She jumps up in surprise at someone being there but as soon as she lays eyes on him, she runs up to him and wraps her arms around him. That feeling he has been longing for; A hug. 'Kimblee!' She squeaks. 

'I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you today!' Why would she be worried about that, does she really miss him that much? Kimblee feels his heart skip a beat when he hears her say that. 

After she finally lets go, Kimblee sees such joy in her expression, he doesn't even have to look at her smile to see her happiness; Her eyes smile for her. He has never appreciated the look of happiness on a woman before, everything about her is so... perfect. 

Though he knows that he needs to hurry before Graham catches on that he is missing and probably with her by now, or the guard out there may tell Graham that someone walked in. This is his chance to tell her how he feels. Yet, he doesn't know how. 

If only it was easier than this. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Kimblee looks at you cluelessly, like he has lost his mind on the way here. As much as you want him to stay here, you know that Graham will be checking up on you every now and then like he has told you. 

You wave your arm in front of Kimblee, who looks like he has been frozen. 'Graham will be coming here occasionally so It's not wise for you to stay here.' You furrow your eyebrows in worry at how angry Graham would get and what he would do. 

Kimblee is eventually pulled away from his wandering thoughts and he grabs your hand, 'I have something to tell you but I'm afraid you're right, there's not much time, so how do I put it...' Wait, what is he about to tell you? There's stuff you need to tell him too, you want to express your feelings for him which is probably more important than some flirtatious remark that he has for you. 

You stop him by putting your finger on his lips, 'I have something important to tell you, Kimblee.' You cocks his head in confusion at being silenced. Why is he so serious, you don't think you've ever seen him like this before, it's not like him. Maybe he's not in the best mindset to be told that you have a crush on him. Maybe he can already predict that you're about to confess that he's worried and wants to put you off. 

You have no idea what to do, all of a sudden you stop yourself and not say anything, slowly removing your finger from his lips. Your head falls down and you look at the floor wondering what to say or do. 

Your downturned head is slowly lifted up by Kimblee's finger at the bottom of your chin. You look into his eyes with your moist eyes wondering what he is about to tell you. Maybe, after all, you're not ready to spill out your feelings. Not yet at least. 

Kimblee bites his lip in unsettlement, he looks lost in thought again. You're not liking the way he is looking at you, what is on his mind. You prepare yourself for the worst, what if he turns you down before you even get to express your feeli- 

Your breath is taken away as his lips press against yours, such a cold yet warm feeling. Just like you expected they are soft and gentle, just like you have always imagined. You feel the butterflies in your stomach once again, making you feel hot in the face while also nauseous; Such a horrible yet incredible feeling. You don't want this feeling to end. 

As he pulls away you open your eyes so that yours meet his ocean blue eyes, ones that you could look into for days on end. The look in his eyes is different, much softer than usual. 'Sorry little mouse, I had no idea what to say so I did what I usually do and act upon my thoughts.' He gives you a half-smile, which just makes you want to kiss him again. 

In fact, you lean in for another kiss. This time you take his breath away, you hope he gets this as a way of you returning your feelings for him. Pulling away, Kimblee strokes your cheek with the back of his hand even though he found it difficult not to hurt you with his restraint in the way. 

'You keep surprising me, and you're making me go crazy in my mind. Often, I feel like I'm losing my mind, lost in my feelings, being so corrupt to the core and yet you do what nobody ever managed to do. Get me to have these feelings so alien to me. It feels as if you're a drug to me, making me want you every day.' He places his palm on the side of your face, and you feel like he's about to kiss you again, but then you remember that you may be running out of time. 

Before he tries to go in for another kiss again, you stop him, 'You should go before Graham sees us together, I don't want him separating us again. Please, Kimblee.' 

He throws his head back and sighs in annoyance, 'Fine, but only since you asked nicely.' He turns around and is about to leave, but he quickly turns back his head to get a last look at you before leaving. 

As soon as the doors close shut after him, you drop to your knees. Looking up in silent prayer, you try your hardest to hold back your internal screaming, you can barely contain your happiness. You touch your lip and think of how much you want that feeling back. 

You need to think of a way to steal keys to get those wrist restraint off, then you could finally feel him embrace you back. 

Your heart continues to throb heavily as you attempt to do your job. Although, the thoughts of Kimblee are clouding your mind, making it difficult for you to even do your job properly; Thankfully, it's an easy enough job.


	9. Drunken plan

You have to do this, and there's only one way to do so. 

You walk through the corridors on a lookout, not for Kimblee but for Graham; Something you never imagined you'd do but there's no other choice. You pray that what you're planning will not go further than planned and you'll walk away from this with the keys you and Kimblee have been longing for. 

Though you have to contain your excitement and nervousness otherwise Graham may catch on. You stayed up all night thinking of a plan, some even sounded ridiculous and impossible to you until you focused on the key holder's weaknesses; Which is you. 

Peering through down a corridor you notice Graham and for a split second you feel like you can't do this, but this is no time to back down. Walking towards him you swallow your pride and try to get his attention. 'Graham, may I speak to you in private please?' 

Graham spins around and looks at you, the half-grin he pulls makes you cringe, 'Well, well, look who wants to speak to me now, what are you going to try and steal my keys?' His eyes narrow at you, and you try to maintain your straight posture, not wanting to show that he is spot on. He ruined your plan within seconds, what now? 

Graham burst out in a set of low snickers, 'I'm messing with you, you should have seen your face! I know you don't have the balls to do that anyway.' His dirty hand now on his belly as he continues laughing at you. Thank god, he was only joking. 

A sly sigh of relief leaves your mouth as you look up at Graham, who is still chuckling to himself. This is wasting your time, you feel your impatience building. 'So, why don't we go somewhere private to talk?' 

Asking him again to speak privately seems to quite him down and he furrows his eyebrows as if he can't believe that you're asking him. Hesitantly, he thinks about it while looking around, seeing if Kimblee is about to appear and prank him. 

Graham leans in closer to see a hint of you joking, but as soon as he sees that you're being serious he looks around the both of you, 'How about we go to my office? Nobody would interrupt us there.' One of his eyebrows raises as if he is hinting at something. At least, you're slowly getting exactly what you wanted, now here comes the hardest part; Stealing the keys and leaving his office without being caught and without him trying anything crude with you. 

As soon as you step into his office, you almost trip over piles of paper on the floor. What a mess his office is, does he even do his job here? Quickly but sneakily you look around the office to get familiar with the room so that you can quickly escape if you have to, but with this mess you doubt you'd get very far. 

You sit at a desk with another chair on the other side, Graham does the same and sits on the other chair opposite you. Due to his height, his knees are long enough to be touching yours. Though, to keep this up you don't move them. 

Graham leans on his elbows and rests his head on the back of his hands, 'So,' He clears his throat and smirks, 'What is it that you wanted to discuss?' This is making you feel more uncomfortable than you imagined. Now you need an excuse for him to leave the room. 

You struggle to give him a smile, 'Why don't you grab us some drinks, we may be here for a while. There is a lot I want to discuss with you.' Just saying that is making you feel uneasy. 

Graham pushes away from the desk and leans down, 'No need, luckily for us I have some drinks here in my desk cupboard.' He grabs a bottle of alcohol that clanks on the desk as he slams it down, almost breaking it. Shit, you need him out of the room, your plan is slowly crumbling right in front of you. Unless, you get him to drink until he doesn't remember a thing, but you know Graham will want something from you as quickly as possible. 

You stretch a forced smile on your face as if to say that you're happy for this, but in reality, all you want is his keys which unluckily for you are attached to his clothes. You'll have to get very close... 

You gulp in unsettlement and lean in closer, 'You got anything stronger than that?' As soon as you ask him, you see his eyes spark in excitement, he's really believing you. What an idiot. 

The grin on his face becomes wider as he's liking what you're saying then he starts to think, 'I know that my friend has something a little bit stronger in his office, I'll quickly go grab it.' Graham jumps up to his feet and marches out the door. Finally, you can relax your tense body and let your mind rest for a while. It may be stressful now but it will definitely be worth it when you will be able to properly hug Kimblee and kiss him like you have yesterday. Oh, if only you could taste his lips once more. 

You shake your head to get thought of Kimblee out of your mind, this isn't the time to dream about him. You need to focus. You observe the room and think of ways to get those keys without getting caught. You know that you'll try to get him very drunk, but there must be something else too. Then, you notice a switch that controls the temperature. 

Hastily, you go up to it and inspect it further before you turn it to increase the temperature in the room. In your mind, if he gets too hot from a mix of alcohol and the room's increased temperature then he will surely take off his jacket and hopefully his keys too. You pray in your mind that this will work. 

As soon as you do so, you hear the familiar heavy footsteps getting closer so you quickly get back into your seat and look as if nothing happened. 

Graham marches back in and thankfully does not notice that the temperature has been changed yet. Thank god that temperature takes time to rise, meaning that he will most probably not notice it. 

He shakes a bottle in front of you, one that has a ridiculous percentage, which makes you worry that you'll kill him rather than get him drunk. Then again, it's not like he doesn't deserve it. 

Unscrewing the bottle, Graham hums, 'This will do nicely.' He grabs two glasses and pours some in. Maybe a bit too much for your liking. 'Go on, try it.' He brings the glass to his mouth and chugs his glass. At this rate, it won't take long to get him drunk. Similarly, you take a sip out of yours to stop him from staring. Although, his stare slowly falls down onto your chest. Just for now, you have to bear this. 

You give him a false chuckle, 'Why not have some more?' At this point, you will try anything for him to get drunk to not remember anything. 

After pondering for a few seconds, Graham nods positively and pours himself another drink. Though, due to the strength of the alcohol and the fact that he drank it so fast, you can tell he is already starting to become tipsy. Perfect for you. 

Before he drinks it again, he leans in closer to you, 'I know the real reason why you're here.' As he speaks you can smell the intoxicating booze from his mouth. Then, he continues to chug his glass, why does he drink like a maniac? 

Two quick glasses in and you can almost physically see him getting drunker by the second. Before you can ask him what's the reason, he interrupts, 'You wanted to get close to me, you realised what you're really missing.' In your mind, all you want to do is run away and cringe but you have to stay strong. Those keys will be yours. 

Without giving a positive answer, you pull your usual fake smile. He takes that as a yes and pours himself another. 'Drink up, we have a long day and night ahead of you.' You know exactly what he means, but he doesn't know that it definitely won't be happening. 

Taking another small sip, you look at him and hope that he passes out anytime soon. Unfortunately for you, he stands up and trots over to you with the glass in his hand. As he sways next to you, he sips on his drink and lifts your head up to look up at him. 

As he finishes the drink, he slams the glass on the desk. With his now free hand, he grabs his belt and starts to undo it. Licking his lips, he looks down at you. 'I think you know what I want you to do.' You need to do something now, otherwise, you'll be doing something you did not plan whatsoever. 

Quickly you stand up, 'Why not have a little toast with me to celebrate tonight?' His eyes light up at the thought of that, with a delighted grin, he pours himself a drink spilling some alcohol in the process. Similarly, he fills up your glass which was already almost full. Some spills onto your skin and clothes. Great, now you'll smell of booze all day. The stench it already making you feel sick and tipsy, never mind drinking it. 

Graham pushes his glass into yours, creating a satisfying clank. 'A toast to us tonight.' With a wink he drinks his glass, while you only pretend to drink some of yours. As he finishes his drink, you see him staggering, almost unable to stand up. He puts his glass down and takes off his jacket, 'It's very hot in here, must be all of that alcohol I drank.' Yeah, keep thinking that. Slowly, he takes off his jacket which the keys seem to be attached to. 

Seeing him struggle you gesture for him to sit down, 'Why not sit down for this? Looks like your head is spinning a little too much.' 

With a pout, Graham agrees with you, 'You're right, besides it feels better when I'm sat down anyways.' Just the thought of it makes you feel sick, how many people actually willingly wanted to sleep with him? 

He waves his hands to gesture you to come closer, which you hesitantly do. As soon as you stand above him, you see his eyes slowly closing. Just to make sure that he's falling asleep, you nudge him, 'Graham, are you alright?' Not like you really care. 

With no response, you nudge him once again. Has he finally fallen asleep? With one more nudge and no response, you lean closer to the keys that are on his jacket that was lazily thrown on the floor. While you do so, you look at Graham to make sure he doesn't wake up again. At least he fell asleep, you did start to plan to knock him out yourself. Thankfully, there was no need for that. 

As soon as you have the keys in your hand, you hide them under your top and instantly leave the office. Hopefully, he will be asleep for some time. Now time to look for Kimblee. 

Doesn't take long to find Kimblee, he has not been released yet for the day. Of course, Graham would 'forget' to do so. When Kimblee registers you on the other side of the cells, he grins softly. 'Sorry little mouse looks like I won't be coming out today. The bastard forgot to let me out today.' He pouts and presses himself against the bars wanting to get closer to you. 

You move closer to him and smile. Though, his smile instantly diminishes as he starts to smell you, 'Why do you smell so much of booze?' His eyebrows now furrowed as he grabs your hand. 

You put your other hand down your top, 'I spoke with Graham today and kind of got him very drunk, but I did get some of that alcohol on me too. However, I managed to get this.' Gingerly, you pull out your hand now holding the keys. 

Kimblee's eyes immediately widen as he sees the keys, looking like a predator set on a prey; But this time, you're not his prey, the keys are. For a split second, your mind gets filled with doubt, what if this was his plan all along, trying to get you to fall in love with him so that you eventually steal the keys for him? Have you been a pawn in his little game all this time? 

You were so excited for today, but now you seem to be doubting it all. Kimblee looks back up at you, like an impatient child wanting his candy. 

As much as you doubt yourself now, you just have to trust him. You already stole the keys and there's no going back. 

Carefully, you try the keys into the lock of the cell until you find the right key. The lock turns and Kimblee stands at the now open cell doors with his hands out in front of him. Trying not to think back to your recent doubting thought, you try the keys again on his restraint. As the numbers of keys left to go go down in number, Kimblees anticipation grows and his grin widens; You're sure it can't get wider than what it is currently. 

Finally, the matching key enters the lock and turns. A large noise fills the room when the restraints collide with the floor. Kimblee is free.


	10. Satisfaction

Kimblee sighs in relief as he grabs his red wrists. You can only imagine how much of a relief that must be. 

He groans as he massages his wrists, 'That feels so good, but there's something else I've been wanting to do for a while.' Wait, is he about to perform alchemy and explode the place then escape? What have you done? 

In a blink of an eye, he moves towards you and wraps one of his arms around you, pulling you in incredibly close to his own body. With the other hand, he strokes your cheek before pressing his lips against yours. That soft and amazing feeling you've been craving again since yesterday. 

Kimblee releases a low growl as he kisses you more intensely, his tongue making way into your mouth. This sweet embrace is enough to make you feel hot all over your body. Similarly, you swear you can feel Kimblee getting hot and excited down there too. 

Moving away from the kiss, Kimblee looks into your eyes before whispering in your ear. 'You have no idea how much I've been wanting to put my hands around you like this without having those stupid restraints in the way. On top of that, I'm sure Graham won't be interrupting us anytime soon since you got him very drunk.' He strokes your hair and a low chuckle rumbles in his chest, 'Good girl.' His voice so low in your ear is enough to send shivers down your spine. 

He kisses your lips again, but this time his lips travel away from your lips and onto your cheek and onto your neck. A gasp flows out of your mouth as you feel his tongue and teeth nibbling on your neck. He's rather rough with your neck but you've been craving him like this for so long that at this point you don't mind anything. 

With a small bite Kimblee whispers, his voice laced with lust and impatience. 'I want you so badly, little mouse.' You've come to find him calling you nicknames rather arousing, compared to annoying when you first met him. 

As his lips sink back into your neck, his hand moves to your chest. But that doesn't seem enough for him so he moves away to lift up your top and remove it. The sudden cold makes your skin shiver and goosebumps to arise, however, it's not the only thing that has risen as your bare breasts force a satisfied groan from Kimblee. 'They look better than I imagined.' He imagined you like this? Then again, it's not like you never imagined him nude. 

You see satisfaction and hunger in his eyes, then he pounces onto your chest like a hungry beast. One hand on of your breasts while his mouth is on the other, his warm tongue works in circles as it sends shivers from your chest to the rest of your body. At this point, your body is craving him, closer than this. 

His hand pinches you as his teeth nibble on your nipple, while it is rough it does without a doubt send jolts of pleasure between your legs. You let out a soft moan as he continues to play with your bare chest, 'K-Kimblee..' 

He moves his mouth away from your nipple and you see the trail of saliva connecting his lips with your nipple, 'My name sounds so hot coming from you like this, but I do have to clean you from this sticky booze on your skin. It seeped through your clothes onto your chest, I'm just being polite by cleaning it off.' He can say his 'excuses' but you know that he wants this, the hunger in his eyes is enough for you to know that. 

He lifts himself up to kiss your lips as his hand reaches lower down, way past your chest. His hand travels down your trousers and over your knickers, 'Wow, you're already so wet.' It doesn't take him long to stand rubbing you but you'd prefer him to just move the knickers out of the way. This teasing is becoming almost unbearable. 

As he kisses you, he bites your lip. You'd think he'd be so impatient that he'd just want to do it but he's taking his time to tease you so much, he's making your senses go crazy. You feel your mind going dizzy and your body going weak as he rubs you just at the right spot. If those knickers weren't in the way, you don't doubt you'd be getting close. 

Just when you were about to complain, he pushes you against the wall and moves your knickers out of the way, a throaty groan leaves his lips as he feels his fingers against your raw moisture and heat. 'You're so warm down there, I wonder how you taste.' Hearing him say these things makes you feel so weak in the knees, you're not sure how much longer you'll be able to stand up. 

Kimblee slowly moves down while still looking into your eager eyes. As he gets lower he gives your body kisses before finally getting low enough. He undoes your trousers and pulls them down, leaving your knickers in his way. 'These panties are very cute, just like you.' 

With a lick of the lips, he pulls your knickers down almost immediately. 'What a lovely sight.' His teasing must also be affecting him as he can't seem to hold back any longer, one of his hands travels down to his crotch before rubbing himself. The sight of seeing him like this makes you even more excited. 

Sticking out his tongue, he moves closer and starts to use his tongue on you. There's no way you can stand up much longer, your knees are getting weaker by each passing second that he licks you. Using his unoccupied hand, he puts his finger at your entrance and slowly puts them inside you. Though, he quickly speeds up hitting you in the right spot each time. 

Seeing him do that and the pleasure that he's giving you is getting you closer. You put your hand on his head and grab his long hair, subconsciously you push his head closer to you and he groans as you do so. You're sure he prefers to be in charge but you can't help yourself, you need him more than anything right now. He abides with your pushing and he speeds up, putting more pressure on your clit. 

His groaning creates small vibrations which make you feel even better, so good that you're almost at the edge. His voice slightly muffled but more orderly than before, 'God you taste so good, spread your legs more.' You do as he wishes and you stagger, you wish you could lay down right now. 

'Stay up, little mouse.' His words order your body to do just that, which you don't even hesitate to do. Somehow you'll have to keep yourself up despite the jolts of pleasure wanting your knees to collapse. 

Gently, he bites your clit, forcing a surprised gasp out of your lungs. Then his tongue goes back to moving up and down, licking up your arousal. 

Gradually, you feel yourself getting close, but just before you can get any closer he stops and looks up at you. 'Not yet.' Then he withdraws and stands back up, licking his lips. Before you complain or offer to return the favour, he orders you. 'Get on your hands and knees on the bed. Now.' His voice much more demanding than usual. Not like you're complaining, him ordering you arouses you even more. You're surprised you can even get more aroused. 

You do just as he ordered you to, getting yourself comfortable on his bed. As you're on the bed you look at him, it must be seconds before he's fully nude; You must admit that his body looks better than you imagined, surprisingly built, not only that but his dick is huge and ready. Will it even fit? 

Kimblee moves onto the bed and kneels behind you, his cock resting on top of your ass. Using both hands he grabs your ass and squeezes, his nails slightly digging into your skin. Then with one hand, he spanks one of your cheeks. You yelp gently in response. 

Kimblee leans forward to whisper in your ear, 'I'm going to show you that you're mine tonight, also don't hold back at shouting and screaming, I want the whole of this prison to know who's fucking you.' 

With that, he prepares his dick right before your entrance. Slowly, he puts himself inside of you; Both of you moan in the pleasure as he slowly goes deeper into you. 

'F..fuck,' Kimblee grunts, 'You're so t-tight.' 

When he's fully in he stops to let you adjust to the feeling. You're somehow surprised that he fits in you so well, also he's shockingly gentl- 

Promptly, Kimblee pulls back and thrusts back in hitting all the right spots inside. He continues to thrust, making your eyes roll back ecstasy that is running through your body in set of jolts. As he speeds up, he uses one of his hands to spank your ass again, you're sure he will leave a red mark. 

After spanking you, he moves his hand over to your head and pulls your hair, while the other hand grips onto your hips giving him something to pull as he thrusts in and out, so deep and so fast. The pure euphoria is making you drool. You can't hold back any longer, 'Kimblee,' You softly moan his name. Just when you thought he couldn't go any deeper, he somehow manages it, making your moaning turn into shouting, 'Ki-Kimblee!' You're sure you're not meant to be making this much noise, anyone might come in any second and separate both of you, but with what he's doing to you, you can hardly hold back. 

Similarly, Kimblee grunt your name with each movement, his grips get tighter which tells you one thing; He's also getting close. Kimblee leans down closer to you and bites your shoulder as he slowly gets closer. You feel him drool on you as he bites down more, his breathing so heavy and deep, so close to your ear. 

He's pushing you over the edge as you feel yourself finish, the jolt of pleasure filling up your body as you let out a final groan. Just like you, Kimblee is very close so he pulls out and almost instantly he finishes on top of your ass and back. The hot result of your joined joy drips down the side of your back. You try to catch your breath as you come off your high. 

'You felt so good, little mouse. Just know that you're all mine alright?' He gives your ass cheek another squeeze. 'Maybe I have to show you it again.' 

You feel his dick rising again, you're in for a long day and night.


	11. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to continue this story, I got super busy with Uni but I finally got some time to get on with this! This is only short as I have an idea for the next few chapters so this is a way of shaping what's to come.

A soft feeling caresses your shoulder as you finally wake up from a tiring night. A soft blush forms on your cheeks as you silently recall last night’s events with Kimblee; Speaking of which, the man that is gently stroking your shoulder. You never took Kimblee for a man to show such sweet gestures.

‘What’s that face for, little mouse?’ Kimblee’s hair tickles you as he leans over you, grinning like a child in a sweet shop.

Smiling playfully, you reply, ‘Since when did you turn soft?’

His eyebrows raise up in response, ‘Oh what, you’d prefer for me to do stuff like this instead…?’ Within a second Kimblee slumps down onto you and bites your neck but stops before it hurts you.

‘Kimblee!’ You giggle while trying to push him off you, however, he grabs your wrists not allowing you to fight back. Meanwhile, his biting turns into sucking which then turns into sloppy kisses on your neck to which you can’t help but cherish. Kimblee chuckles to himself which sends waves of vibrations from his mouth onto your neck and you’re starting to wonder if you can go another round.

Then, you remember that there is something a *little* more important than this.

‘Kimblee, as much as I want this I have to return the keys before Graham realises and kills us for this.’ You whine, gently pushing him off you to which he doesn’t resist.

‘Not if I kill him first, don’t forget I can use alchemy.’ He winks at you which causes your eyes to widen.

He’s right. He could easily blow this whole place into smithereens without a second thought. Just as you’re about to protest against him killing everyone in a 5-mile radius, you notice Kimblee grabbing his restraint and placing them firmly around his wrists.

Snap.

Cocking your head, you question, ‘I don’t… understand…’ 

‘Well, you see, little mouse I have a little plan and I know something will be happening so I’m waiting.’ His restraint rattle as he displays his palms to you. With his iconic symbols now on display, you can’t help but formulate more questions in your head.

Knowing Kimblee, he’s brewing some sort of plan in that wicked mind of his. 

Feeling confused, you shrug your shoulders and leave to return the keys.

\----------------

The sounds of placing your tray down echoes through the hall as you settle yourself down with a meal. Returning the keys back took longer than anticipated so you have to have your lunch late.

And alone.

Thankfully, Graham is still out of it from when you returned the keys and you hope he doesn’t wake up any time soon to bother you. What took you the longest was the suspicious questioning you received from guards and other prisoners.

Now, it’s just you and your food. Your stomach rumbles as you stare at the mediocre-looking food but it’s better than starving. Not wanting to wait any longer you dig in, but before you take your first bite you notice two figures in the corner of your eyes.

What intrigues you the most is their uniform; One you haven’t seen before so you wonder whether they work here or visiting.

Just as you’re about to ignore them and continue with your meal, the two men approach you and you immediately feel uncomfortable; Which seems to be the norm in this place.

‘Hey missy, are you… acquaintances with Mr. Kimblee?’ One of the men clears his throat and looks down at his papers. The other man, much shorter yet more on the heavier side glances over at your food and pulls a face, one that you know means that he’s disgusted with what you’re eating.

Nodding, you agree with the man’s question and bite into your food. Just like usual, it somehow manages to taste worse than it looks every time.

The man continues, ‘How long have you known Mr. Kimblee?’

Rolling your eyes, you look up at the man and give him a bored look, ‘What’s with these questions? Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy my food?’

Both men chuckle in unison before he speaks again, ‘Enjoy that shit? You must be joking, but whatever. Just answer my questions.’

‘Fine but answer my question truthfully.’ You sigh, turning yourself around so that your back no longer faces the two men.

‘And what will that be?’ He asks, crossing his arms.

‘What are you planning to do with him?’ You raise an eyebrow in suspicion. You don’t like them and you definitely do not like what they are planning.

Both men look at each other and look down at the papers before responding, ‘We have a confidential package for Mr. Kimblee that has to be given to him without the guards knowing. Somehow that psychopath may be getting discharged.’

‘He’s not a psych-.... Oh. OH. Are you serious?’ Your eyes light up as you look up at both men and you can’t help but let your lips spread out into a wide smile.

Completely abandoning your dinner you grab the package and leave the two of them before they can say anything else to you. You should have asked for more information but excitement took control of your body before your mind can protest.


	12. Leaving everything behind

‘Finally!’ Kimblee exclaims, snatching the small package from your hands. Before you even have time to question him, he rips the brown apart like it’s nothing before revealing a small red object, one that looks like some sort of crystal.

Pointing at the object in question, you ask, ‘Why are you excited over a small red crystal?’ 

Excitement grows in Kimblee’s eyes as he plays with the object between his hands and occasionally makes sure nobody is entering the room.

‘This is not just some red crystal, this is a Philosopher’s stone.’ He sighs in awe as he sees the red light bounce from the stone onto the wall, almost like a projector. ‘A very precious item that helps me amplify my alchemy’ He continues, being completely engrossed in the stone.

You start to wonder what that really means, how much is his alchemy amplified? Are you in danger? Gulping, you press yourself against the bars and reach out your hands, albeit not really knowing why.

Kimblee, after realising, reaches out to grab your hand before whispering, ‘I am not planning on using this yet, however, when the time comes I want you to come with me. Get away from your shit life and come with me.’ His grin turns into something more serious and his piercing eyes stare into yours.

A cold shiver runs down your spine as you think upon that and almost instantly your brain forms a cloud full of questions that you don’t know the answer to. Tolling up the pros and cons, you’re not even sure yourself. Then again, what have you got to lose?

Kimblee places his finger under your chin and lifts up your head after seeing the concern in your expression, ‘You’re mine, Little mouse, and I want you to join me.’ He grows before firmly pressing his lips against yours. You almost melt under his touch but you pull yourself away from his lips before you fall into some sort of trance.

Moving away, you ask, ‘When will this said time come?’ 

Kimblee looks at you deep in thought before replying, ‘I’m not so sure, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. That’s something I cannot answer.’ The uncertainty forces a pout to form on your face.

His eyes stare more intensely into yours and his smile drops once again. Then, in a split second, he reaches for your top and pulls you in, ‘Don’t pull that face, you only want to make me want to fuck you more.’ He forcefully kisses you again before pushing his tongue into your mouth. However, the bars make it uncomfortable so you have to retreat.

‘Kimblee, I don’t know, I-’ Before you can continue, the door swings open and two men walk in; Different men than before. Meanwhile, Kimblee rushes to hide the red stone in his mouth.

‘Kimblee, it looks like you’ve been released.’ One of the men speaks with clear disgust in his tone.

Looking over at Kimblee, you can tell from his wicked grin that this is the ‘time’ that was meant to come. That was quick, you think to yourself as you expected it to be at least tomorrow.

Nevertheless, you remain quiet and move away from the bars to let the men speak to Kimblee.

‘About time.’ Kimblee chuckles and mocks both men, which are trying so hard not to punch him in the face.

‘We were ordered by someone higher than us, but who would want to release a murderer and psychopath like you? Makes me sick.’ One of the men hisses at Kimblee, who is entertained by their disgusting remarks.

Keys jingle as one of the men reaches to unlock the door, albeit hesitating to do so. Upon pulling the door, Kimblee walks out and smirks at both men before holding out his bound hands to them. 

‘I can’t believe I’m setting a freak like you free.’ One of the men snorts as he unlocks the restraint which falls to the ground.

Kimblee chuckles in response and reaches out his hand, ‘My clothes, please’ 

‘Never took you as someone to say please, here.’ A pile of white clothes is passed onto Kimblee, who snatches them and changes on the spot. Both men turn almost instantly and scoff at the sight of Kimblee undressing.

Although, you don’t mind and you notice Kimblee wink as he puts on a white suit and finishes it off with a white hat. ‘Much better’ He sighs, fixing himself up.

You follow the three of them out the door however you’re stopped when one of the men blocks you with their arm, ‘And where do you think you’re going, missy?’ He asks as he raises his eyebrow at you.  
‘I uh-’ You falter, but Kimblee quickly turns and locks his arm with yours.

‘She’s coming with me and none of you are happy with it then I shall speak with the person that sent you.’ Kimblee explains, not letting go of you.

As you make your way out, he leans in closer to you and whispers, ‘Well looks like you’re coming with me after all, little mouse.’

Your face blushes as his grip tightens on you. As much as you’re still unsure, you’re also willing to see where this will go, maybe it is time for some change and leave everything behind.


End file.
